New Hyrule
by Endgame
Summary: Link has defeated Majora and saved Termina from the falling moon. He has decided to return to his first home Hyrule. It has drastically changed since he left, and something new and strange lies inside the Temple of Time...
1. Apocalypse Canceled

**Chapter 1 – Apocalypse Canceled**

"Hello, fairy boy..."

"You don't have any more masks, do you..."

It was so quiet. The weather was magnificent. The other four children wearing the other boss' remains were all gone. The final child, sitting under the giant tree in the middle was wearing Majora's Mask.

"Great weather, isn't it?"

Link nodded.

"I have one more thing left with me. I don't think I need it anymore."

The Majora child extended his arm, holding a mask in his hands. Another transformation mask? An Adult Link transformation mask? No. No Way.

**Fierce Deity's Mask.**

"It's the most powerful mask in the world. It has enough power to overthrow Majora."

Link stared at the mask, and then glanced at the child.

"Hide and seek...Let's play..." brief pause "Okay, I'll hide..."

Link stood no longer in the meadow. He now stood in a small, round room. The walls were a

pretty purple color. But they kept changing. It looked like colored smoke. The Fierce Deity's

Mask started to glow. Link felt it, brought it up to his face, and put it on. His body suddenly

grew, and he felt like he did as an adult in Hyrule. He had a large, magic, green helix sword in

his hands. His gauntlets were strong as rocks, and he felt energized. He began to walk.

The remains of the four bosses – Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg, and Twinmold all separated and

attached to different walls. Majora's Mask lay on the wall directly in front of him. It lit up and

came to life. Majora's Mask floated off the wall.

* * *

**MAJORA'S MASK**

The sinister mask floated as red tentacles lowered from its spikes. It spun in a counter-clockwise direction, and charged at Link, sending him for a spin.

Link screamed.

He gave his large sword a swing at Majora. Electric jolts energetically came rushing from the sword and zapped Majora. Link continued using this defeat mechanism to finish off the mask. He repeated himself over and over until the mask could stand no more.

The four remains of the bosses came at Link. These guys are gonna be a cinch. Link simply swung the sword and all four, causing them to dissolve into ash on the ground.

Majora's Mask centered itself, and suddenly a pair of arms and legs sprouted out from the monster.

* * *

**MAJORA'S INCARNATION**

The menacing monster immediately ran across the room in a very disturbing style. It was too fast for Link to catch. Link continued to shoot jolts from the powerful sword over and over, wasting magic power at the same time. Finally, the monster was hit. He fell over onto the ground, completely electrified.

Then the insane Majora rammed Link with force and agility, sending him across the room. Link screamed.

Link got so annoyed by this incarnated form of Majora, so he got up, close, and personal.

He slashed and hacked with the giant sword and finally Majora had had enough.

The monster's arms and legs began getting larger and fatter, like blood was simultaneously being pumped into them. A hideous, monstrous, evil head grew out from the top of the monster. Majora stuck his arms in the air and two long whips grew out from each hand.

* * *

**MAJORA'S WRATH**

The monster ran to the opposite side of the room and threw his whips at Link. They constricted him, the same way Morpha had in the Water Temple. Then, he chucked Link across the room, giving him a loud and painful scream.

The whips stung Link badly when they touched him. Link pulled himself to his feet and began to shoot jolts at Majora again. Majora powered up an energy ball and sent it at Link.

Link thought this time. He's not an idiot. He dodged the sphere and gave Majora a nice, electrifying slash from the giant sword. The fight was getting brutal.

Majora yelled his menacing call to intimidate Link, but Link was afraid of nothing. Link lunged forward and smashed the monster with the sword. The monster was terminal.

* * *

Link finally sent the final blow from the helix sword into Majora's monstrous heart. The creature

shrieked and hopelessly fell over, dissolving into ash, all except the mask. Link had finally

defeated the possessed evil creature who tormented Termina. Link stood in silence in the heart

of the moon as Majora's Mask fell onto the floor. He walked over to the mask and picked it up,

looking at it. The mask gave off a brilliant, bright light, and all of the sudden, Link found himself

standing right outside of Clock Town near the entrance to the Southern Swamp.

Link looked up at the gigantic moon, as the four giants gave it one final heave up into the sky.

The moon launched back up to its spot, where it had always belonged. The sky returned to

normal, and the sun came out. People in every direction who had fled Clock Town cheered and

rejoiced to Link's victory. Link looked around and realized that he had done another heroic

deed, just like he had in Hyrule.

* * *

"So the mask has finally returned to normal," a nearby voice said. 

Link turned around, to see the Happy Mask Salesman.

"Thank you for returning my mask to me; I will keep it in a safe place where it can never get in the hands of a sinister being," the salesman said.

Link smiled.

"As for me, I need to head back to my home...shouldn't you be returning home too? Anyways, I gotta run. Bye," the salesman said.

Link heard a crackling noise from behind him. He turned around. It was the Skull Kid and Tatl an Tael. This time, wearing no mask.

"You...you actually wanted to be...my...friend?" the Skull Kid asked.

The South Giant looked at him. There was a brief silence. Then all four giants began to sing the Oath to Order as they all walked back to their designated areas.

"I...I'm...I'm sorry," said the Skull Kid.

"Forgiven," said Link. "It wasn't you who did it, it was the mask."

The Skull Kid slowly approached Link, then sniffed him. He began laughing.

"You have the same smell as the Ocarina kid I saw in the forest!" he said.

"Link!" yelled Tatl.

Link looked at Tatl.

"We did it. But, since it's all over now, I think this must be time to say goodbye."

Link nodded.

"Ya know, it was actually kinda fun..." said Tatl.

Link looked at Tatl, Tael, and the Skull Kid.

"Goodbye..." said Tatl.

"Goodbye," Link replied as he mounted on Epona.

Link hit Epona and she galloped off.

"Link!" Tatl yelled, as he rode off, "thank you, Link."

Link had rode off into the woods between Termina and Hyrule again. Back in Termina, the Carnival of Time had started, finally. All was well. Link took a look around and saw that many things in his world had changed, except for one thing: himself.

It had actually been a full two years since he had departed Hyrule and come to Termina, but to him it was nothing more than a repetitive three days. For the people in Termina, too, only three short days had passed since Link set foot in the land.

He was exhausted, and tired of backtracking. He was ready to live his life the way he wanted to live it now. He knew there would be many changes in Hyrule, but he was well prepared for them.

He continued on into the forest with Epona. It had gotten darker, but Link could still see the multiple rays of sunlight beaming through the treetops. He felt good. He was now a double-time hero.

The forest got darker, but Link shone on, as he continued to ride through the thicket. Nothing could stop him now, on his long-expected journey back to his original home, Hyrule.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Return of a Hero

**Chapter 2 – Return of a Hero**

Link rode through the ever-quiet Lost Woods. He even passed the exact spot where he was mauled by the Skull Kid. There was a sign he saw that stood straight ahead.

**Straight Ahead:   
THE LAND OF HYRULE **

** You are now leaving TERMINA   
**

Link had never felt this feeling before. He felt a sensational home feeling as he overlooked the forest from the Lost Woods. He continued to walk forward and down a small dirt path.

He looked around and discovered he was in the Sacred Forest Meadow. He was home!

In the distance, Link spotted an old dungeon, the Forest Temple. He noticed that there

was now a staircase leading up to it, and saw that it was now a safe place where some of the

Kokiri went in their spare time. Link continued and rode out of the forest and into Hyrule Field.

Hyrule Field looked very different from last time he was there. There were an abundant number

of tall trees. Who planted them? Link acknowledged the absence of the Peahats other annoying

pests of Hyrule Field. Finally, Link came upon the drawbridge of Hyrule Castle. He dismounted

Epona. Epona ran off into the field.

Link began to walk into Hyrule Castle Market. The market had not changed at all. It was still all

happy music and people running around happily. How optimistic! Link took a quick look at the

sacred Temple of Time. He noticed a fence guarding the stairs to go up there. He walked over

there and found a sign.

**The Temple of Time – Sanctuary of the Master Sword. NO **

**ADMITTANCE unless authorized by the Royal Family.  
**

Link wondered why the temple was all of the sudden off limits to the public, but simply ignored

that and continued to head to Hyrule Castle. He got in and looked around. Where are the

guards? Not one guard was around. Was it apathy or was there simply nothing to worry about?

Link ran up to the door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. Link was

confused.

"Hmm, maybe I should take the way I took the first time I came here," Link said to himself.

Backtracking to Link's very first visit to the castle, guards were present, so he had to sneak

through the waterway and then through the courtyard. Link ran over to the waterway and

jumped in, and crawled through. Link was back in the Hyrule Castle Courtyard, except this

time, there were no guards! That makes it a whole lot easier.

Link ran all the way through the long courtyard until he reached Zelda's area. There she

was, again, peeking through her window.

* * *

"Hi, Zelda!" Link said. 

"Link?" said Zelda, "...LINK! YOU'RE BACK!"

"I'm back."

"Oh, my Gosh, it's seemed like so long! How was Termina?"

"It was a really nice land, however I had to save it from a falling moon."

"Falling moon?"

"Some child referred to as 'the Skull Kid' stole a powerful, yet evil mask from the Happy Mask Salesman and wore it, and it gave him superior powers. He then decided to try and make the moon fall, just to commit a mischievous act."

"Wow, sounds pretty harsh."

"Yeah, well I guess that makes me a two-time hero."

Zelda laughs.

"Well, it's good to have you back," said Zelda.

"It's good to be back...has anything changed?" asked Link.

"Has anything changed? Well to me I think EVERYTHING has changed!"

"Like what?"

"Well, Kakariko Village has rapidly grown, Death Mountain erupted, Gerudo Fortress has become a huge training camp, Lake Hylia is all of the sudden full of swimmers and fishers, and the Forest Temple has become the Kokiri's most popular hangout!"

"Wow, that's a lot."

"Sure is."

"Anything else new?"

"As a matter of fact, there's much more."

"Don't bother in telling me...it'd be more interesting to find out for myself."

Zelda laughs.

"Okay, Link, you have fun now."

Link ran out of the castle and rode over to Lake Hylia. As he entered, he looked around to see

a bunch of boats out in the water, not to mention a giant school of Zora.

Link then noticed that Pierre, his scarecrow was no longer in his usual spot. Probably

went off to explore Hyrule or something... Link discovered a new hut by the lake. It was a

boat rental hut- titled 'Hylia Marina.'

* * *

"Hey, green tunic boy!" yelled a voice. 

"Huh?" said Link.

"How'd ya like ta rent one o' our boats? Only 50 rupees for a day!" said the marina worker.

"No thanks."

"All right then, you come back soon now."

Link continued to walk across the bridge to the warp point.

"Link?" called a voice.

It was Darunia! But what was he doing out at the lake?

"Darunia!" said Link.

"Long time no see! It's good to see Hyrule's hero again!"

Link chuckled. "Thanks, brother...anyway, what are you doing out here at the lake? I thought gorons couldn't swim."

"We can't; I just enjoy coming over here every once in a while to enjoy the lake weather...it can get pretty hot up in Death Mountain."

"Wow, that's a pretty long traveling distance."

"No, not really...gorons can go pretty fast when rolling."

"Oh yeah...I rolled around all the time when I was a goron."

"When were you a goron?"

Link shows Darunia his Goron Mask.

"These are the remnants of the legendary Termina goron, Darmani. He gave this to me," Link said.

"Darmani? I knew him! He actually used to live here in Hyrule, but that was probably before you were even born, Link."

"Wow, didn't know that."

"Yeah, he had to move to Termina though, all his family lived there and they wanted him to come live with them."

"Hmm," said Link, "So, how are the other gorons doing?"

"They're doing great. A lot of them are all of the sudden going to the Fire Temple to get certain rocks, because they got tired of going to Dodongo's Cavern every time."

"Wow, seems like every temple is turning into a hangout."

"Yeah, so is the water temple for the Zoras. You should go check it out, since it's right under us. I would go, but I'd sink the second I hit the water."

"No, I'll go some other time. I think I should be heading back to the forest now. Nice seeing you again."

"Take care, brother!"

Link got on Epona and rode back to Kokiri Forest. He entered the forest to greet his lifelong

friend, and the Forest Sage, Saria.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Welcome to Kakariko City

**Chapter 3 – Welcome to Kakariko City**

Saria sat on her usual tree stump playing her Fairy Ocarina in the Sacred Forest Meadow.

Kokiri kids walked in and out of the Forest Temple as time passed, and finally Link arrived.

"Hi, Saria!" said Link.

"Link! Welcome back!" replied Saria.

"How's the forest?"

"So much better, especially now that we can come and go as we please to and from the Forest Temple."

"That sounds neat."

"Was Termina nice?"

"Very nice, with the exception of a falling moon."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that."

"Where?"

"I know a fairy named Tatl. She told me."

"Tatl?! I know Tatl!!!"

"Oh really? You did?"

"She was with me everywhere I went!"

"Like Navi?"

"Yes, exactly like Navi!...speaking of Navi, where is she?"

"Navi likes to hang around in the Forest Temple, she's almost always in there."

"Oh...Saria, I gotta go, but I'll be back later today or tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"I think I'm gonna go see how Kakariko Village is doing."

"Kakariko Village? That no longer exists. It is now Kakariko **City**."

"Kakariko City?"

"You'd be surprised on how much it's grown."

"Well, I'm going there. See ya later."

"Bye, Link."

Link ran off toward the Lost Woods, then a though hit him.

"What's the point in running all the way over there? I still have the ocarina, I can just warp there!" Link said to himself.

Link whipped out the ocarina and played the Nocturne of Shadow. He warped to

Kakariko Graveyard. He looked behind himself at the old Shadow Temple. He walked

down the stairs. The torches he had to light to first enter the temple were no longer there,

and the giant door was shut, and bolted with bars. There was a sign directly in front of the

door. It read: **SHADOW TEMPLE – Sanctuary of the Dead..._NO ENTRY!!_**

"Looks like they don't want anyone wandering in there," Link said.

He ran back and jumped into the graveyard, and headed to the new Kakariko City.

He entered to see a multitude of new buildings. The town had rapidly grown. Link, once

again came upon another sign.

_**Kakariko City:**_

**Mayor's Office – **_East Kakariko City_

**Kakariko Windmill **– _Up the stairs to the Right_

**House of Skulltula **– _North Kakariko City_

**Kakariko Bazaar **– _Right beside Death Mountain Trail Entrance_

**Kakariko Well **_– Central Kakariko City_

Link spotted Impa walking in the distance.

"Impa!!"

"Oh, hi, Link!! Welcome to Kakariko City!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I live here."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot."

"How have you been?"

"Never better...when did Kakariko Village grow so much?"

"Oh, not long after the fall of Ganondorf. A lot of Hylians moved here and civilized the town. It's grown so fast."

"It sure has."

"You should go check out the Mayor's office and say hi to him...he has a really neat office too."

"Okay, see you around, Impa."

"Bye, Link."

Link ran up the stairs toward Death Mountain and entered the new mayor's office.

Inside, there was a large map of Kakariko City and a larger map of all of Hyrule.

"Wow," said Link.

"May I help you with something?" asked the secretary.

"Yes, I'd like to see the mayor, please."

"Okay, sit here for a second and I'll get him. What's your name?"

"Link."

"Oh, I've heard of you, you're the Hero of Time!"

"That's me."

"Oh, well it's an honor to meet you."

Link smiled.

"Be right back."

The secretary walks into the office.

Link continues to look at the map of Hyrule. He looks at every area he ever

explored.

"Link!" called the mayor.

It was **RAURU!! **The Light Sage!! And now he's the mayor of Kakariko City?!?!

"Rauru!? You're the MAYOR?"

"Yeah, I decided to take up a job, since the Temple of Time's been restricted to guests. The Light Sage I am is no longer needed for now, so I think being a mayor is a good position for me."

"Wow, that's neat."

"Did you just return from Termina?"

"I sure did. Yesterday."

"That must have been a nice getaway."

"Yes, it is a nice place."

"How do you like Kakariko City?"

"I'm so shocked on how fast it's grown!!"

"Things tend to change after an Evil King is defeated."

Rauru and Link chuckle.

"Where are you living these days?" asked Rauru.

"Nowhere at the moment. I haven't even been back to my old home in the forest yet."

"Well you can stay in the Kakariko Inn if you need a place to sleep."

"Thanks. How are all the other sages?"

"They're all off doing their own things right now. Impa is here in town most of the time, Saria's always in the forest, Darunia likes to relax at Lake Hylia, but is in Goron City most of the time, Ruto is usually in Zora's Domain or Lake Hylia, and Nabooru runs the new Gerudo Training Camp."

"Wow, looks like everyone's livin' the good life."

"We all are. Getting rid of Ganondorf was very beneficial."

Link chuckled.

"I'm gonna go explore, so I'll see you later."

"Take care."

Link exits the office and goes outside into the city. He spots the old well he had

explored in before. He runs over to it. The sign before it read: **Kakariko Well – toss a **

**rupee in and make a wish!**

Link tosses a rupee in and says, "I wish i could get my Fairy Bow back." and walks off.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. The Sapphire

**Chapter 4 – The Sapphire**

Link ran through Zora's River to go back and check out Zora's Domain. Last time

he'd seen it, it was frozen solid. He scurried through the grass and over the land bridges

heading up to the waterfall. This time, the entrance was conveniently open for him, and

playing Zelda's Lullaby to enter was unnecessary. Link jumped through the water and

into the domain.

The domain was amazing. It felt like a personal utopia of water. Zoras were

everywhere. Link ran through the domain and headed up to see King Zora. Was he still

sitting in the exact same spot? ... Sure enough he was. Link ran up the long stairs to greet

him.

"Hi, King Zora!" said Link.

"Oh, hello there, Link!" replied King Zora.

"When did the domain return to normal?"

"About a couple o' years ago, shortly after the fall of Ganondorf."

"Oh."

"Yeah, we wanted it back and were tired of being at Lake Hylia all the time."

"I can see why."

"Have you said hello to the other Zoras yet?"

"Nope, not really."

Right then Princess Ruto came walking in from Zora's Fountain.

"Daddy, Lord Jabu-Jabu's hungry again!!" said Ruto.

"Well, go get some fish or something!"

"I've already given him seventeen. That huge fish is never satisfied!"

"Well there are bound to be some more."

"By the time Jabu-Jabu is satisfied, all other fish will probably be extinct."

"Just go get some!"

"Well, fine! I'll go get some..." Ruto pauses and looks at Link, "Link? Is that you?"

"Yes, Hi Ruto."

"Well it's about time you returned!"

Link says nothing and simply smiles.

"I've waited long enough!"

"Long enough for what?"

"Getting married!!"

"Get **_married?!?!_** When did we plan that?!"

"It's been planned for almost three years! The day I gave you the Zora's Sapphire it all started! I only give the Spiritual Stone to the man I'm going to marry!"

"Well, this is different...back then I desperately needed that stone."

"That doesn't matter, you are my fiancée whether you like it or not!"

"I'm sorry, Ruto, but I think we're gonna have to call the wedding off."

"Why?"

"Because we are two different species! What would are kids look like, mermaids?"

"Most likely."

"I'm sorry, Ruto, but I have to go. See you around."

Link turns around and begins to walk off.

"Link! What am I supposed to do now?!"

"Well, you can try going to the Temple of Time and getting the stone back, but I wouldn't because it's off limits to anyone not in the Royal Family."

Ruto scowls at Link.

"Okay, maybe you should just forget about the oath and find another Zora to marry," Link said.

"It's not that simple."

"What do you think, King Zora?"

"Ruto, leave the boy alone. A human can't marry a Zora anyway!" said King Zora.

"It doesn't end here! Either I get that stone back or I'm marrying Link!"

Link sighed tiredly and walked off down the stairway. He continued to walk on

the granite floor of Zora's Domain until he reached the Zora's River Waterfall.

* * *

"Geez, that was stressful. I made a mistake coming here," Link said to himself.

"Hey! Look! Over here!" yelled a voice.

Link looked around to see who was calling. Not a person in sight.

"Hey, Link!! Look! Right here!"

Link still couldn't see anybody. Then he saw a fairy flutter before his face. He blinked a

few times and fanned his hand at the fairy.

"Who are you?" said Link.

"You can't remember me? That hurts, Link! That really hurts!" said the fairy.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember everything!"

"We were companions during the torment of Hyrule!"

"Oh, you're Navi?"

"Yes, I'm Navi!"

"Ohh, well...Long time no see!"

"That's all you got to say?"

"Well, two years ago, when I returned the Master Sword you just fluttered off without even saying goodbye!"

"Well, you never told me you were going to Termina!"

"I would have told you, but I couldn't find you!"

"Well I just wanted to say hi again."

"Well it was nice."

"I gotta go, Link."

Before Link can even say bye, Navi flutters off toward the forest.

"Man, that was weird," Link mumbled to himself.

Link all of the sudden got a random though regarding Ruto.

"I've got an idea! I can warp to the Temple of Time and get the stone back!"

Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played the Prelude of Light. Yellow

streaks of light emanated from the sky and beamed him to the Temple of Time warp

point.

Link stood in silence in the Temple. He looked around. It was dead silent. Not the

faintest sound could be heard. In fact, it was impossible. Link took a step and couldn't

even hear his foot hit the floor.

"Have I gone deaf or something?" Link thought to himself.

Link continued to ponder until he saw the Spiritual Stones. All three sat in small

pedestals. There were plaques below each one and a large plaque in the center. Link ran

over to read it.

**

* * *

**

**THE TEMPLE OF TIME**

**Legendary location of the Master Sword**

**Sanctuary of the Spiritual Stones**

**Portal to the Sacred Realm**

**Temple of the Sages**

**SILENCE IS GOLDEN**

* * *

Link looked up at the Door of Time. It was completely shut. The Triforce lay

directly above it, gleaming and shimmering of golden light. Link looked at the plaques

below the stones and read them in order.

* * *

**THE KOKIRI EMERALD:**

**Legendary Spiritual Stone of the Forest**

**THE GORON'S RUBY:**

**Legendary Spiritual Stone of the Mountains**

**THE ZORA SAPPHIRE:**

**Legendary Spiritual Stone of the River**

* * *

"No, no, no...I can't take the sapphire. It is to remain here. I'll just have to tell Ruto what has to happen," Link thought.

"Link..." a distant voice whispered.

Link looked around in surprise.

"Link...you still hold the keys to the Door of Time. Open it."

"Why?"

"It opens the portal to the Sacred Realm."

"The Sacred Realm is to be sealed forever."

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"Link, open it now..."

"No."

All of the sudden a brilliant sphere of light shot down from the Triforce above the

Door of Time and struck down Link. Link screamed, yet nothing was heard.

"I said, OPEN IT!!"

"NEVER!!"

Another sphere of light struck Link.

"I still hold the Triforce of Power, Link! You can never take it from me!!"

"GANONDORF?!?!"

"_YES, YOU MENACING LITTLE BOY! IT'S ME!!"_

"How did you get out of the Sacred Realm?!"

"I never did, genius! I am still stuck in here! However I still hold the Triforce of Power!"

"I'll never open the Door of Time again!"

_"**CURSE YOU, LINK!!!!"**_

The shout was so loud, the Temple shook.

"I'm leaving."

"Open the door, NOW!!!"

Link simply did not respond and sprinted out of the Temple.

"No wonder Zelda restricted this place," Link said.

****

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Mask Museum

**Chapter 5 – Mask Museum**

Link ran along the grass outside of the Temple of Time. He passed up the four

gossip stones and down into the market. He had to scale the fence to get back into the

market. Upon entering, he remembered the Happy Mask Shop. It turned out he was

standing right beside it. He looked at it and thought, "I haven't seen the Happy Mask

Salesman since Termina...did he come back here?"

Link noticed that the building was much larger than it had been in the past. Did he

renovate or something? Link read a huge sign above the door. It read: **HAPPY MASK **

**MUSEUM. **He turned the shop into a museum?! What was he thinking? He could make

a fortune off of his masks! Without further adieu, Link walked in to the museum.

Masks were scattered all over in different places, all on pedestals and surrounded in glass.

Some of the masks were the same masks that he had when he was in Termina. Link looked

over to the counter and saw the Happy Mask Salesman.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Happy Mask Salesman!!" said Link.

"Oh, Oh, hello, Mr. Link!" replied the salesman, "When did you return?"

"Probably the same time you did...what happened to the shop?"

"Oh, I decided to shut it down. Buying masks just isn't as popular as it used to be. I guess all this changed when we were in Termina."

"How many masks are out there in the museum?"

"249! Counted them all myself!"

"Wow, that's a lot of masks."

"I'm sure you'll find some of them familiar."

"What about Majora's Mask? Is it out there?"

"Yes, it is, but it is okay now because the evil has left the mask. There's also an interesting description of it on the plaque in front of it."

"Isn't this kind of risky? It looks like the masks could be easily stolen."

"Not to worry, the glass is very strong. But if something DOES happen, I have a huge security system."

"Mind if I look around?"

"Go right ahead, boy!"

Link walked over into the exhibits and made his way toward Majora's Mask. The mask seemed to be staring at him. He looked down and read the plaque:

**_

* * *

_**

**_MAJORA'S MASK:_**

**Remains of the Incarnated Monster, Majora. One of the most dangerous and powerful **

**masks of all time. It's been taken into the wrong hands before, and has the power to **

**possess the entire body. The evil left the mask after the defeat of Majora, in the land **

**of Termina. The mask is to remain secure and locked up, so it can never go into the **

**hands of evil ever again.**

* * *

Link stopped there and walked over to see some other masks. His eye caught another mask on the other side and he ran over to it.

**_

* * *

_**

**_THE COUPLE'S MASK:_**

**Symbolic of a newlywed couple. Created by combining two other masks: The Sun's **

**Mask and the Moon's Mask. Worn every time a couple unites. Originally worn by **

**Anju and Kafei of Termina. Wear it on your wedding!**

* * *

All of the sudden Link saw a very interesting mask he hand never seen before, right beside the Couple's Mask. At first he thought it was a mirror, but it turned out to me a mask of HIM!

**

* * *

**

**_THE HERO'S MASK:_**

**Memorial of the Legendary Hero of Time, Link. Saved Hyrule from the torment of **

**Ganondorf, the Evil King. Original Mask. Counterfeits can be bought at the counter.**

* * *

"MR. HAPPY MASK SALESMAN!!!" Link exclaimed.

"Yes, yes! What is it, Mr. Link?" asked the salesman.

"Since when has THIS mask been around?!"

"Since you left Hyrule two years ago."

"Whose idea was it?"

"Saria's and Zelda's."

"Well, what a surprise it was to see it."

"If I were you I'd be proud. It is an honor."

"It's just random."

The Happy Mask Salesman chuckled.

"Well, I need to get back to work, Mr. Link."

"Okay."

The salesman goes back over to the counter and Link continues to look at masks. Another

certain one stuck out aside from the others. Link ran over to look at it. He knows he has seen

this mask before, and still owns, because it was the one mask he got for giving away all his other

non-transformation masks.

* * *

**_FIERCE DEITY'S MASK:_**

**Symbolic of the Legendary Fierce Deity. The most powerful warrior who ever existed. **

**Donning the mask will transform your body into a replicated version of Fierce Deity's. **

**This mask is the rarest mask in the world and is one of only three masks. The other **

**two are owned by Fierce Deity himself and the Hero of Time. Fierce Deity's Spirit has **

**been claimed to have been seen in various parts of Termina, during the Carnival of **

**Time. Fierce Deity has only been claimed seen once in Hyrule. It was on the day **

**Ganondorf was defeated. Otherwise, sight of him is extremely rare. DO NOT **

**ATTEMPT TO STEAL – EXTRA HIGH SECURITY!!!**

* * *

"Wow, I never knew I owned one of the most precious and rarest masks in the !" Link said to himself, "I'm getting tired of this...I'm gonna go outside and explore or something."

Link walked outside into the market. To his surprise, nighttime had already fallen.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Nightfall

**Chapter 6 – Nightfall**

Link strolled through the quiet market as the residents slept. He had completely forgotten

that he did not have a place for him to sleep. He looked around the market, seeing how peaceful

and calm it was during the night. He had never seen such dormancy in Hyrule before. He quietly

walked out of the market and across the drawbridge.

Hyrule Field was just as quiet as the market. The crickets' chirps were as faint as can be,

the castle moat quietly flowed around the walls, making relaxing water noises. Link began to get

sleepy. He gazed toward Lon Lon Ranch, in the center of the field. To the right side of it, there

was a twinkling light.

The light flashed once... It flashed again... It flashed for a third time. Link's curiosity

persuaded him to run over and investigate. He ran toward the flashing light. It got bigger, and

bigger, and finally Link saw that it was not just a bright sphere, but in the shape of a human. Not

only that, but the figure also took the shape of Link's adult form.

Link was beyond intrigued. Who is that? What is he doing? Is he another sage?

Link continued to get closer to the figure. The figure was looking at the landscape around Lake Hylia and the desert.

"Hey!" Link yelled.

The figure turned around. When Link saw him, he thought the being was a spiritual state of

his adult self. Link's interpretation was close, but not 100% correct.

Link continued to stare at the figure. It wore a large, white tunic, silver boots, platinum gauntlets, and held a huge, green helix sword.

It was him. The legendary, superior being.

**Fierce Deity.**

* * *

"You... is it really you? Fierce Deity?"

Fierce Deity said nothing, and looked up into the sky. Link's reflexes forced him to look up

in the sky too. A beautiful meteor shower was going on. The brilliant lights soared through the

dark sky in such amazing synchronization.

"It is me, young Link," Fierce Deity said. "I've been waiting a very long time for you."

"You have?"

"Ever since you awakened from your slumber to be the chosen Hero of Time. The day you were summoned by the Great Deku Tree and received your first fairy."

"Wow. I had no idea."

"I've waited four long years for this, not to mention going back and forth seven years every now and then."

"I only found out you existed near the end of my quest in Termina."

"You still have that mask, do you?"

"Mask?"

"The very last mask you received. The ultimate mask you got for giving away twenty of your other ones."

"Oh...YOUR mask...yeah, it's right here."

Link reaches into his arsenal and takes out the Fierce Deity's Mask.

"Yes, yes, that's it," said Fierce Deity."

"Why did it fall into my hands?" Link asked.

"It was destined to."

"But it was given to me by a shy child wearing Majora's Mask inside the moon at Termina...who were those mysterious kids anyway?"

"They are known as the moonchildren."

"Where are they now?"

"No one knows, to be honest. No one knows but them. They are the most mysterious children on the Earth. They never show their faces, either."

"And one of them just happened to have your mask?"

"Correct. They were planning on giving it to you anyway. THEY were waiting for you the second you entered Termina."

"How strange."

"They are similar to the Kokiri. They don't grow up. They stay children forever."

There is a brief silence.

"Fierce Deity, where am I to go from here? Should I stay in Hyrule?"

"That is not my decision, young Link. You must make the decision."

"I want to stay in Hyrule until the end of my life."

"Your legend will be carried on in Hyrule for generations to come, and your spirit will always remain here."

Link smiled.

"Go where your heart desires."

"I will."

Right then Fierce Deity looked back up into the sky. The meteor shower was still going on.

Suddenly, an enormous, blindingly bright meteor soared through the sky, giving Hyrule a brief

flash of bright light. Link shielded his eyes and looked back down at the ground. He looked up

again, and Fierce Deity was gone. Link looked around himself and he was nowhere in sight.

Link left and headed towards Kokiri Forest.

* * *

Link entered the forest to another quiet, mellow environment. The forest was relaxing and

content. Link wandered through the forest, until he came upon his old home.

There it was, sitting in silence and contentment. There was a sign before it that read: ****

**Former ****Home of Link, the Hero of Time. NOT TO BE RESOLD. It is now a landmark **

**of ****Hyrule.**

Link quietly walked up to the house in the tree. He scaled the ladder, and stepped up onto

the balcony. It brought back so many memories of Kokiri Forest. Link walked inside the tree

house.

There sat his bed on the left. There was a table with a chair on the right, and the cow he

had seen during his quest in Hyrule was no longer there.

Link yawned. He'd had a long day. Link sat on his old bed, which had not been slept on

for about three years now, and finally reclined his body, lying down.

Link drifted off to sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**


	7. The Twinrova Mystery

**Chapter 7 – The Twinrova Mystery**

Link walked into the ancient Spirit Temple located in the depths of Desert Colossus. He walked

in with curiosity and exploratory persuasions. It seemed all the same to him. He realized that the

large block he had to push with the Silver Gauntlets was no longer there- it was just a wall. He

could not make his way to any other parts of the temple other than the entrance room.

It seemed like ever since the fall of Ganondorf, many places went under restriction. The Temple

of Time, the Shadow Temple, The Forest Temple for non-Kokiri, the Water Temple for non-

Zora, and now the Spirit Temple! What's the deal? Why don't they take tourism into

consideration?

Link walked toward the giant hieroglyphic plaques. He interpreted them, the one on the left

read: **SPIRIT TEMPLE: Ancient burial temple of the Gerudo. No entry allowed into **

**any other room. Must be kept peaceful for wandering spirits. INTRUDERS WILL **

**NOT BE ALLOWED TO EXIT!!!**

Forget reading the other one. Let's just get out of this temple! Link ran out of the temple and

back into the hot, sandy desert. He heard an old, cackling laugh coming from behind him.

Link turned around, startled. It was them. The two witches, Kotake and Koume.

"So, you finally made the stupid decision to come back to the Spirit Temple, didn't ya?" said

Koume.

"Did you not believe us when we said 'We'll come back to haunt you?'" said Kotake.

"The stupid boy just doesn't think!" Koume said.

"Our spirits have been resting here since you slayed us, and now we're coming back at you!" yelled Kotake.

"But...how could your souls have rested here this whole time, since I saw you in Termina?" asked Link.

The two witches did not respond.

"FIRE!" yelled Koume.

"ICE!" yelled Kotake.

Twinrova powered up and sent burning, freezing, blazing, and heart-stopping beams at Link. Link screamed in terror.

* * *

All of the sudden Link leapt out of his Kokiri Forest bed, yelling. 

It was a dream. It was all a stupid dream! Link looked around nervously and anxiously. He was

sweating.

"No, it didn't happen. They are not here," Link said to himself, "They're at the Spirit Temple,

resting...or...are they at the Southern Swamp in Termina?"

Link was confused. He had defeated them during his Hyrule quest, but he saw them later on in

Termina...but that time, they weren't evil! They sold potions to him! What was the deal with the

Sorceress Sisters?

Link walked outside of his house. It was morning. The Kokiri children were out, doing their

normal daily things. Link climbed down from his house and walked out toward Hyrule Field,

slowly.

"Link!" yelled Saria.

"Yes?" responded the tired Link.

"Where have you been?"

"I've been around."

"Where'd you sleep last night?"

"My house."

"Your old Kokiri one? Aw how nice."

"Yeah, yeah, I needed a place to stay."

"Where are you headed?"

"I'm not sure, just thought I'd head out to the field. Maybe go to the lake or the castle."

"Oh, okay...."

"The only place I have to stay is my old home so I guess I'll be back later this afternoon."

"Don't be getting yourself into any trouble, now."

"I won't."

* * *

Link walked through the hollow tree stump, over the bridge, and out into Hyrule Field. It was 

early, and Link was only half awake. He couldn't stop thinking about his dream he had. It made

him ponder on the mystery of the sisters.

He had already defeated them, hadn't he? He finished them off during his Hyrulean quest in the

Spirit Temple. The thought never occurred to him. He saw both witches later on in his Termina

quest, selling potions in the Southern Swamp! Did they reincarnate and lose their memory?

When he first saw them there, they just acted friendly and said "You wanna buy a potion, little

boy?"

Then it snapped. Link remembered, on the day he sent the final blow into Twinrova. Link had a

random flashback memory of that moment.

* * *

"_Kotake...you're floating!"_

"_I'M floating? Look at you!"_

"_We're both floating!!"_

"_We've been...defeated ..."_

"_Auuuggh! 400 precious years of working with Ganondorf WASTED!!"_

"_And I'm only 380! I'm too young to die!"_

"_How can you be 380 when I'm 400?! We're TWINS you idiot!!"_

"_Well don't go on blaming me for what happened! It's all that stupid boy's fault!"_

"_Not only that, it's you're fault, too! You didn't attack at the right times!"_

"_I didn't?!?! You stupid old hag! You're just blaming me for YOUR wrongdoing!"_

"_Don't call me an old hag without first looking at yourself!"_

_The two disgruntled witches rambled on and on with stupid arguments and after a few minutes the argument finally ceased, and the witches began to rise up into the sky._

"_**We'll come back to haunt you!!"**_

* * *

Was that it? They following him to Termina and working at the swamp? They didn't _haunt _him, 

they more or less HELPED him!

"That's it. I have to go to the desert. Hopefully they are there," Link mumbled to himself.

Link pulled out his Ocarina and played the Requiem of Spirit. The noted of the song sounded so

depressing and mournful as he played them. Like the kind of music they would play at a

Gerudo's funeral.

The next second Link found himself in Desert Colossus. And there lay the ancient Spirit Temple.

It looked so lifeless and worn out. Link began to walk.

Those stupid, annoying Leever plants rose out of the sand, only to pester Link once again.

"Oh, I remember you guys," Link said, "most annoying pests in the desert."

Link ignored them and ran into the temple. The temple lay just as link imagined it in his dream.

All other parts of the temple were restricted besides the entry. Link attempted to summon the

sisters.

"TWINROVA!!"

No answer.

"KOTAKE!! KOUME!!!"

The only answer that Link heard was silence.

"IS ANYONE IN HERE?!"

Nothing. Nothing at all.

The exasperated Link walked out of the Spirit Temple, only to meet the hot Desert Colossus

once again.

"Link?" a voice called from behind.

Link turned around. It was Nabooru.

"Link...what are you doing here?" asked Nabooru.

"Kotake and Koume. I saw them. In Termina."

"In TERMINA? But...didn't you slay them back in the day when you were in the Spirit Temple?"

"Yes. Or at least I think so."

"You did. Because, if you didn't, I wouldn't be here right now. I'm the Spirit Sage."

"I am still so confused. Did they reincarnate?"

"No, silly. They were banished into the Sacred Realm along with Ganondorf and the other bosses you beat."

"I think, somehow, they managed to escape."

"No, Link. That is impossible. The only way to escape the Sacred Realm is to use ALL THREE Triforce pieces. And I know those witches didn't have any."

"Maybe Termina is linked with the Sacred Realm. And they left the Realm with entirely new outlooks on life."

"Not a bad idea."

Link spotted a new sign on the wall directly outside the door to the temple. It had two gems on it. One fiery orange. One icy blue.

"Maybe THIS will give us some information," said Link.

He read the sign.

****

* * *

****

**WELCOME TO THE ****SPIRIT ****TEMPLE******

**Home of lost and wandering spirits.**

**Unfortunately, we've had to cut off all access to the rooms besides the entry room. It is for your own good. The spirits hate being disturbed.**

**As for us, we are no longer here at the ****Spirit ****Temple**

**We have embarked on a new life journey. If you want to find us, we are located in Woodfall, the southern sector of the ****land**** of ****Termina**

**Come pay us a visit!**

- **Kotake and Koume**

* * *

"Nabooru. You were wrong. They never went to the Sacred Realm. They're souls stayed in the Spirit Temple, and since they were the boss, they made their own decision to leave."

"Yep, you're right. I don't think you should even expect to see them in Hyrule ever again. Ever since Ganondorf's defeat, they've been 100% absent."

"Well, coming here was interesting. Now I think I'll go to Gerudo Valley. Haven't been there for two years anyway."

"I'll go with you."

Link and Nabooru walked off into the Haunted Wasteland.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**


	8. Underwater

**Chapter 8 - Underwater**

Link and Nabooru scurried through the sandy Haunted Wasteland heading toward Gerudo Fortress. It was different going back through the wasteland than it was in the past. Link didn't need some invisible Poe to lead the way for him anymore. This time it was more simple. Just run through! You'll never get lost or wind back up where you started!

"Hey, Nabooru..." said Link.

"Yeah, Link?"

"What happened to all that...sandstorm...?"

"Nothing. We're just lucky."

"Huh?"

"Sandstorms still happen here, just not quite as much as in the past."

"Did Ganondorf have anything to do with it?"

"Probably not. These sandstorms are natural."

"What happens if I walk really, really far that way?"

Link points in the western direction opposite Gerudo Fortress.

"You don't wanna know."

"Why not?"

"About 9 years ago a bored Gerudo ventured out there. We went searching for her in that direction, but we could go no further when we reached a certain point. The sandstorm got so bad it almost blinded us. We had to turn back."

"What about that Gerudo?"

"Never seen or heard from her since."

"Wow."

"Yeah, pretty extreme."

"So..."

"So...what?"

"So... are we almost at the fortress?"

"Yeah, it's right in front of us."

"Do we need to cross the quicksand river again?"

"No. We dammed it up."

"Where was it coming from?"

"You'll be surprised...Lake Hylia."

"How's that possible?"

"You remember that river that feeds into Lake Hylia in Gerudo Valley? Well before the huge waterfall, there is the Haunted Wasteland. Before the water falls into the valley, some of it goes off in another direction, and through a trench in the desert."

"I had no idea."

"It took us a while to locate the source, but we found it and dammed it. Now because of that, more water is fed into the lake, hence the larger amount of Zoras."

"How interesting."

"Well, we're here."

Link and Nabooru arrived at Gerudo Fortess and passed through the large arch.

Nabooru put two fingers in her mouth and made a loud whistling noise.

"Attention all Gerudo! I'm in a good mood today and someone is visiting so the training session will be cut short. You have the rest of the day free."

All of the Gerudo started cheering and within ten seconds they all had cleared the summit.

"They seem excited," said Link.

"They love breaks," replied Nabooru.

"So, do you think you could show me the dam?"

"It would take an eternity to make it up to the top of the waterfall."

"Then let's just go to the valley."

Link and Nabooru strolled along the road and outside of Gerudo Fortress. Upon entering the valley, Link saw that the water was a little bit higher than it used to be. The waterfall was abundant with fresh water plummeting down from the summit.

"Well, it looks like you and the Gerudo have _plenty _of water," said Link.

"More than enough."

The two approach the waterfall and gaze at it as they feel the refreshing mist on their faces.

"Hey, Link."

"Yeah?"

"I hear there's something' interesting down at the base of the waterfall... 300 rupees if you check it out."

"Oh, well you know I can't resist that."

"Go for it."

"What kind of thing?"

"Not too sure. How bout you find out for us?"

"Sure, I'll do it."

Link spread his arms like an eagle and gracefully dove down the deep valley. Before he knew it, the splashed into the water. The current was too strong for him to handle, Link swam with all of his might, but his strength just would not prevail. He even tried donning his Zora mask, but he STILL could not make it.

Link lost control and was swept away by the current into Lake Hylia. Link still was wearing the Zora mask, so he could swim faster through the lake. He used his fins for a boost off as he darted towards the central island. He then approached the Water Temple.

Was this temple off limits, too? The Royal Family could cut some slack at least once, for the Water Temple. Link thought it was pointless, but he was wrong. An underwater sign stood before the entrance to the temple, reading: **WATER TEMPLE: Zoras Only!! No Exceptions.**

Link couldn't resist. He swam in with ease wearing the mask. As he entered, it seemed like the entire temple had been completely renovated. It wasn't a confusing maze like it used to be. It was just an aquatic hangout, like Zora's Domain. Link simply swam in and then he heard a voice call him. It was Ruto.

"Mikau? Is that you?" said Ruto.

"Uh...yeah..." Link suspiciously responded.

"Wow...it's been so long..."

"Since what?"

"Since you left."

Link made a fake smile.

"What convinced you to come back?"

"Uh...just wanted to revisit my old home."

"Well when you were gone a whole lot happened."

"Yeah, I heard. Some guy stealing the Triforce and trying to take over Hyrule and all..."

"Yeah, but this young boy saved us."

"I know him. He came to Termina."

"He's my fiancee."

"Uh...a Kokiri boy is your fiancee? Since when could Zoras marry humans?"

"Since I gave him that Spiritual Stone."

"The Sapphire?"

"Yes."

An awkward silence fell.

"So...Mikau...what are you doing here...?"

"I don't know."

"Want me to show you around the Water Temple?"

"I know my way around the temple."

"How?"

"I've been here before."

"When did you come here? Before you left Hyrule, Zoras NEVER came in here! It was dangerous!"

"Uh..."

Link was out of ideas.

"Uh, Ruto, I gotta go...but nice talkin' to ya."

"Where are you going?"

"Um...home?"

"Zora Hall in Termina?"

"Yeah! Rehearsal is tonight so I gotta run!"

"Rehearsal for wha--"

Link swam off into the temple, NOT outside back into the lake.

"Mikau!! The exit's that way!"

Link continued to flee into the room which used to be Morpha's lair. When he got in, it seemed all the same, except REAL water filled the pool, and the spikes on the wall were gone. Four Zoras were in the room, sitting or swimming.

"Who's that?" a Zora said.

"Is that Mikau?"

"It can't be Mikau, my cousin lives in Termina and he told me that Mikau sadly passed away in Great Bay."

"Maybe he was kidding."

"Kidding? You don't kid about things that serious."

"But Mikau is right there, at the door."

"Guys, it's me," Link said, pretending to be Mikau.

"Mikau! Long time no see!"

"Tell that cousin o' yours to stop lying to everyone."

"Isn't this cool, Mikau? A few years ago, where we stand was the lair to the monster of the lake, Morpha."

"What happened to him?"

"The Hero of Time slain him."

"What's the easiest way out of the temple?"

"Uh...there's an exit in this room, but it doesn't lead straight out to the Lake."

"Well where does it lead?"

"To Zora's Fountain."

"That's fine. I'll go."

"The exit is underwater...there's a hole in the wall beneath us. When you enter, you'll end up underwater in Zora's Fountain, behind Lord Jabu Jabu."

* * *

Without even responding, Link dove into the water and darted through the hole in the

wall...BING! All of the sudden he was in the fountain. He swam to the surface and saw the

fountain: Lord Jabu Jabu, the Great Fairy's Fountain, the Ice Cavern, and the Zora's Domain

entrance. He got up and ran into Zora's Domain. The domain was flooded. Water filled almost

the entire place. What caused this?! Link as Mikau swam through the vast waters until he

reached the exit to the river. Torrents of water were pouring out of the waterfall. The river was

flooding too.

Link swam as fast as he could out into Hyrule Field. Looks like Zora's Domain is having some

plumbing problems. Link took off the mask and headed for Hyrule Castle.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**


	9. The Third Piece

**Chapter 9 - The Third Piece**

"Zelda!" yelled Link.

Link sprinted into Hyrule Castle with adrenaline pumping throughout his body.

"ZELDA!"

"Link!" called Zelda's mother.

"Your majesty, I need to have a word with the princess, if you don't mind."

"Well dear I'm sorry but I'm afraid Zelda is not here."

"Where did she go?"

"She left about an hour ago for the Temple of Time."

"Okay, thank you very much."

Link hurried back out of the castle and off to the Temple of Time. He scaled the guard fence and just ran straight in to the building...there was Zelda, gazing upon the Triforce above the Door of Time.

"Zelda," Link quietly said.

This time Link could hear himself speak, unlike his last visit to the Temple, when everything was dead silent.

Zelda did not respond, she just solemnly looked at the Triforce.

"Is something wrong, Zelda?"

Zelda turned around.

"It's him..." she said, "he...he's trying to escape."

"Ganondorf?"

Zelda nodded.

"But...he CAN'T...the seal of the Sacred Realm cannot be broken from the inside, right?"

"Right."

"So...why worry? Just leave and let the Temple be."

"I can't, Link. He still holds the Triforce of Power."

Link stared silently for a few seconds.

"Um...Zelda, I know this is off topic, but I came in here to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I was just at Lake Hylia and Zora's Domain. Well...um...they are flooded. The waterfall is absolutely torrential and the domain is completely submerged. The water has made its way out into the river, too...it won't stop."

"It's his fault...he is trying his hardest to seek revenge on us by using the Triforce. It's hard for him, but he's pulling through."

"Well, what do we do?"

"I'm still trying to think...I had an idea earlier to open the seal momentarily and take the Triforce by using the other two Triforce pieces that you and I own, then immediately shut the seal."

Link felt uneasy. It was too risky. One false move and he'll have to repeat the Hyrule quest all over again. But what other way was there?

Suddenly an eminent beam of light darted out from the Triforce, barely missing Zelda. Zelda screamed, Link drew his sword. An evil laughter was heard right then; obviously the voice of Ganondorf.

"Link! How nice to taunt you again!"

"What in Nayru's name are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

"Oh, shut up."

Ganondorf laughed.

"You know you can't do anything to us, Ganondorf. You're stuck in the Sacred Realm."

"That just shows what you know."

What Ganondorf just said greatly intimidated Link. He suddenly became very paranoid and worried that Ganondorf would cause something bad again.

"Link..." said Zelda.

"Yes?"

"He's trying to escape, or do something bad. We can't do much about it, unless we do that plan I suggested...otherwise, in a few years something bad may happen."

"That's not good."

"No, it's not."

"Zelda, I think we would be better off leaving for now."

"But...Ganondorf...he caused the flood. What if he causes something else?"

"We just need time to think this over and come up with a killer plan," Link said slyly.

"Okay."

Link and Zelda exited the temple and walked outside. He thought about what Hyrule would be like in ten years. Would it be...a wasteland? Would it be flooded? Would it be personalized by Ganondorf? No. No way. Ganondorf is gone, and gone for good. Or was he? Was Link in denial? He definitely needs a solution.

"Link!" shouted Zelda.

"What? What?"

"I've got an idea!"

"Well then tell me!"

"You still have the ocarina right?"

"Yeah..."

"You still remember the Song of Time, right?"

"Yeah...I don't see where you're going, though."

"Okay, well you've never used the song for this purpose yet, but there is a way you can travel FORWARD and back again in time."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me a long time ago?"

"It would have been useless."

"So...how do I do it?"

"Well, um, you need to play the notes differently."

"Oh, I know now! I've heard this song! It's the Song of Double Time!"

"No, no, no, no...that song will only go forward a day. I want to go WAY beyond a day."

"Okay, then...what?"

"You're the first person I'm telling this song to. My parents don't even know about it. It's called the **Infinite Song of Time**."

"So in other words I have to play it forever?"

"No, not at all. You just play it until you reach the point where you want to stop."

"And that will be...?"

"Twenty five years from now."

"Wow, that's a long way away...so how do I come back?"

"Well, you play the Song of Time again and you will return to exact point where you left from, which will be here."

"Okay! Let's do it! How do I play the Infinite Song of Time?"

"You let the each note of the Song of Time ring for about three seconds each. Repeat until you are in the Time Realm. It may take a few minutes, but it works, and only with the Ocarina of Time."

Link put the instrument up to his mouth and began playing the Infinite Song of Time. The harmonic melody put him into a state of meditation for about a minute. Then he found himself in the Time Realm. He finally stopped when he realized 25 years had passed.

BOOM...Link's vision went black. Had he gone blind or something? No. He opened his eyes, finally. He was standing atop a small hill of a miniature island.

Link looked around. Ocean was as far as the naked eye could see. Was he still in Hyrule? Where was he?

"This...this is Hyrule. It's all " Link mumbled to himself.

Could he be 100 certain? It may not have been Hyrule for all he knew. Zelda never said he would pop up in the exact same spot he was when he played the song. He could even be in Termina. Or he could be in a place he's never been before.

He looked down the hill at a small village. He ran down there and wanted to ask the townspeople some questions.

"Excuse me, sir...but I'm new to the area, and I don't know the name of it, could you tell me please?"

"This is Windfall island," replied the man.

"But what is the name of this entire area?"

"We don't have a name for this entire area."

"Is it Hyrule?"

"Hyrule? No."

Link had a huge sigh of relief.

"Have you heard of Hyrule?"

"Of course, it's west of this sea. Very, very far west, though. It'll take you a while to get there. I'd say about 200 miles."

"Have you ever been there?"

"Yeah, once. Last year."

"What was it like?"

"Well...it was rather wet..." the man said, chuckling.

"Wet?!"

"Not submerged, but the water holes there are way too plentiful if you ask me!"

"Thank you for you help!"

"Anytime."

Link played the Song of Time and warped back to Hyrule.

There was Zelda standing beside him.

"So...what was it like?"

"Well, I wasn't there. I ended up on an island west of here."

"Oh, deku nuts! I forgot to tell you how to make yourself end up in the same spot!"

"It's no big deal. I talked to a man on the island. He told me that Hyrule was 'wet', nothing more."

"An island?"

"Yes...west of here."

"There are no islands within six hundred miles of here!"

"The man said two hundred miles away!"

"So that must mean only one thing...Ganondorf failed at completely flooding Hyrule, so the spell malfunctioned and flooded the land surrounding Hyrule! I've got to tell my parents!"

With that, Zelda darted back to the castle. As for Link, he just sat down, stressed.

"And another malicious act by Ganondorf strikes," Link stressfully said, "This may take a while...."

**END OF CHAPTER 9**


	10. Useless Authority

**Chapter 10 - Useless Authority**

Zelda scurried into the throne room of Hyrule Castle, full of tension and anxiety.

"Mom, Dad, we've got a problem."

"What is it?" replied the king of Hyrule.

"It's Ganondorf again. I have a feeling he's up to no good."

"Don't be ridiculous, Zelda. You and Link put an end to that years ago and once sealed, the Sacred Realm cannot be broken."

"I beg to differ. Ganondorf still has the Triforce of Power, and since we had already sealed him in the Sacred Realm, we cannot reopen it because that would trigger the chance for him to do something even worse than he did before. We definitely don't want that."

"Sure he may have the Triforce of Power, but you need all three pieces to open the seal."

"That makes me feel somewhat better, but what if he can use the Triforce of Power to take the other two pieces away from me and Link?"

"I don't know, but I don't think you should test it. I think you should stay out of the Temple of Time for awhile."

"But I go there every day!"

"Zelda, the Sacred Realm is a very abstract place. No one knows, or will ever know where it is. As a matter of fact, it is partly only a state of mind. However, there is one way to personally get to it, and the entrance lays beyond the Door of Time. Now that the curse is broken, the Master Sword will stay at rest behind the Door of Time, and the portal to the Sacred Realm should, and will not be meddled with. It can be very dangerous."

Zelda slightly nodded.

"I know the way the realm works. If there is little to no activity going on around it, the seal becomes stronger, and thicker, and after long enough Ganondorf will never be able to tell what is going on in the Temple of Time, so I think it's best that no one goes in there for a while."

"That's a good idea."

"Guards!" yelled the king.

Three of the throne room guards turned.

"Block all access to the Temple of Time, including tourists!"

"Yes sir."

Zelda sighed and sat down.

"I can't even imagine what would happen if Ganondorf escaped. I never want to go through what happened back then."

Suddenly, Link walked into the room.

"Hello, your majesty," said Link, "Zelda, what's going on? Three of the castle guards just told me that the Temple of Time was being temporarily restricted. Is this about the Ganondorf situation?"

"Yes, but don't worry about it, my father has it under control."

"Oh, good."

Suddenly there was a loud boom coming from outside, in the direction of the Temple of Time.

"What was that!" Zelda shreiked.

Zelda, Link, and the king all ran outside the castle. An eminant beam of light hovered apex the Temple of Time.

"Is it...is it him?" Zelda asked.

"It's...impossible..." replied the king.

Suddenly a Castle guard approached.

"We've closed all access to the Temple! He could sense us, so he's using all the power he has to create some sort of destruction."

"Thanks, Clive," said the king, "Zelda, Link, stay away from the Temple...at least for now."

"What is to be with Ganondorf?"

"Absolutely nothing if everything goes as planned. I'll deal with this issue. And some way, we can get the triforce back."

"But how can you do that? If you reopen the realm, you know he is going to do is absolute worst."

"I have my ways, I'll let you know when I have some ideas. The Hyrule soldiers can help, too."

"Link, let's go."

Link and Zelda walked outside of the castle.

"Link, I want you to play the Infinite Song of Time again, except this time you need to go further back."

"Like, how far?"

"75 years."

"Wow, that's a long shot."

"Yes, but I feel that we need to do this. Talk to anyone you see."

Link put the Ocarina of Time up to his lips and began playing. He looked at Zelda as he continued to play. Everything began to fade away and Link was suddenly in the chamber between worlds. There was a brilliant flash of light.

Link woke up in a large field. A creek softly flowed on the right. There were few trees across the field. Link could tell it was springtime because of the smell of the air, the climate, and the look of the trees. It was a beautiful day. However, there was no one in sight.

"Is this...Hyrule?" Link asked himself.

Suddenly it clicked. Link knew he had seen this scene before, but he couldn't recall when. There was a very large oak tree across the creek, and Link decided to go over there. He crossed the bridge and took a seat underneath the tree. A map lay on the ground. Wait...the map...it was blank. All it had was a large X on it.

"Hello again, fairy boy," whispered a nearby voice.

Link looked around and he could see no one, at least until he looked behind the tree.

It was a child. But, not just any child. This was the same child Link had spoken to not a minute before his duel against Majora in Termina. He was no longer wearing Majora's Mask.

"Where is your mask?"

"It is gone."

"What happened to it?"

"It just...went away. It completely lost its power."

"Well, what are you doin here?"

"I live here."

"Okay...well where exactly are we right now?"

"This land has no name."

"Well, do you know where Hyrule is?"

"Yes."

"How can I get there from here?"

"You can't just go there."

"Well...what do you mean by that?"

"It's quite far from here."

"Have you ever been there?"

"I don't remember. I am very forgetful."

"Well can you at least tell me how to get there?"

"You must cross a very large sea."

"Is there any other way?"

"Yes, but I would not recommend it. Only one person has made it through that way, all of the others failed and were never heard from again."

"Who was the lucky one?"

"It was long ago. I don't know his name, but he was a legend. No one heard from him after he left, but they all know he made it."

"Wow...so, where is your home?"

"It's beyond the forest. I come out here about once a week to relax. It seems like the weather out here is perfect."

i It was exactly like the weather inside the moon. /i

"I'd better go. Thanks for your help."

The child smiled.

Link played the Infinite Song of Time and reappeared where he left off. Zelda was waiting for him.

"What did you see?"

"First of all, I was not even IN Hyrule."

"That's what I don't like about the Infinite Song of Time...it is always random where you appear, but you always reappear where you left off."

"Anyways, I saw a child, and he told me that Hyrule was across a very large sea."

"So, I guess that explains your last trek forward in time."

"Yeah."

"We can do more on this later. I need to run over to Lon Lon Ranch to get some milk. See you later, Link."

"I'll go to the forest. Bye."

**END OF CHAPTER 10**


	11. What Lies Within Hyrule

**Chapter 11 - What Lies Within Hyrule**

Link quietly strolled into Kokiri Forest. It seemed VERY quiet, and as many would say, _too _quiet. What else was weird was that no one was around. At least not outside...Maybe they all decided to stay inside...but _WHY?_

Link's first instinct was to go to Saria's home. So, he did. Link quietly walked into her house.

"Saria! Hey, Saria!"

No answer

"Saria! Are you in here? It's me, Link."

Still, no answer.

Link walked outside and ran over to the Kokiri store. Being open all day and all night, someone was bound to be in there. Unfortunately, there was a large board covering the entrance and a sign was in front of it. It read:

**Welcome to the Kokiri Shop!**

**We are currently closed for renovations and improvements.**

**We are working as fast as we can and we should be finished within**

**the next couple of months. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**The nearest shop is the Bazaar in Hyrule Castle Market.**

**-The Management**

Link continued to look around, he even went into his own house. No sign of anyone. But then, Link had an idea. Link ran over the the Great Deku Tree. The monstrous tree still lay in its dead, dormant state from when Link had defeated Queen Gohma many years before. On the other hand, the Deku Tree Sprout whom Link had met after attaining the Forest Medallion had somewhat grown.

"Link! Is that you?" said the sprout.

"Yes, it's me. Long time, no see."

"Wow! It sure is great to see you? How was Termina?"

"Rather interesting...how has the forest been for you?"

"Oh, never better!"

There was a brief silence.

"Hey, sprout, I just came in to the forest. Where is everybody?"

"They are gone."

"What does that mean?"

"Don't you know, Link? Ever since you defeated Ganondorf, they actually all began to grow up. Before that, Kokiri were kids all their lives, but after the curse was broken, the kids began gradually aging, but not as fast as other people."

"Well, where did they go, and are they coming back?"

"They come back every now and then. I know Saria got a job at Gerudo Fortress so she is there alot of the time, and poor ol' Mido is now the professor's assistant at Lake Hylia."

"Well, don't you ever get lonely?"

"I'm fine. I get many visitors, depite what most people think."

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna go, nice talking to you."

"Take care, Link."

Ganondorf lay quietly in the abstract Sacred Realm. The entire area was empty and white, and Ganondorf subtly hovered above the imaginary ground.

"I have got to get out of here," Ganondorf said to himself.

"You can't," said a voice in his head.

"SHUT UP! I can do whatever I want! I have the Triforce of Power!"

Ganondorf illuminated the triforce and emitted millions of lightning bolts in every direction, and the beams continued on into infinity. The bolts were completely ineffective.

"When I get out of this prison, Link, Zelda, and the six sages will pay a price they thought they would never have to pay!"

"But...you _can't _get out of here! The realm is _unbreakable!_" said the unknown voice.

"You don't know anything!" screamed Ganondorf.

Ganondorf's ear-shattering scream shook the realm, yet he heard no echo.

"The only way you can get out of the realm is if someone opens it from the outside. And not just anyone, but the Hero of Time!" said the voice.

"Link is the only one who can open the realm?"

"Yes. And Link as well as the entire kingdom of Hyrule want to get the Triforce of Power back!"

"Excellent, when they attempt to retrieve it, I will make my way out of this purgatory!"

"It's not as easy as it sounds!"

"Nothing is hard for me!"

The unknown voice stopped responding. Ganondorf continued to hopelessly shoot energy balls in every direction, but that did nothing...except made a lot of noise...

It actually became so loud, it could be heard from outside the realm.

"What was that?" yelled Zelda in the castle.

"What?" asked the king.

"I just heard a loud thunder-like noise, coming from the Temple of Time. It he...escaping?"

"No...those are just the sounds of unknown sources coming from hidden portals in the Temple and beyond. When no one is around them is when they make the most noise."

"Funny...I did not know that."

"Understandable."

Link entered the room.

"Hey, Zelda."

"Hi, Link."

"And your majesty," said Link, "hey, Zelda, I was just in the forest. No one is there."

"Really, why not?"

"According to the Deku Tree Sprout, they all have begun to grow up and are exploring."

"That's great!"

"Any news on Ganondorf?"

"No, we're just laying low for a little bit."

"Oh...I was just coming to check up...see you around."

"Bye, Link."

Link exited and ran out into the front pasture. He randomly noticed the portal to the Great Fairy's fountain, and curiosity led him in there.

"It has been so long since I saw the Hyrule Castle Great Fairy. I wonder how she's been."

Link entered the fountain, and ran up to the Triforce and played Zelda's Lullaby. The melody was very soothing. Link had not heard the sacred melody since he left Hyrule. It was mesmerizing to hear it again.

Although Link played the tune, the Great Fairy did not appear. Instead, a hole opened, and a bright light eminated from the hole. Link was almost hypnotized by the hole and mindlessly walked over to it, and fell through. Link was falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Link continued to fall and fall.

Some time later, Link awakened on a light grass. The atmosphere was still very white. Luckily, Link saw a sign in the distance. He had to read it.

**You're probably wondering where you are.**

**You are in the land between dimensions, the gateway to**

**the world and far beyond.**

**WARNING:**

**Some of the portals to other worlds have no exit or extreme consequences.**

**Be extremely careful.**

**THE EXIT BACK TO HYRULE CAN BE FOUND ON EITHER SIDE OF THE ROOM.**

Link was wondering how many places the portals led to. The white atmosphere began to clear up, and it turned out Link was just in a room. (Similar to the "infinity" room of the Water Temple where Link battled Dark Link)

There were about 50 portals total, and each door had a glowing white light. Link ran up to the first one. The sign read:

**TO THE LAND OF TERMINA**

**South Clock Town**

Link continued to walk, and he saw more and more signs:

**TO THE CHAMBER OF THE SAGES**

**Notice: Uninvited/unrecognized guests not allowed**

**TO THE DEPTHS OF THE SHADOW TEMPLE**

**EXTREME DANGER: No exit. Chamber of the evil souls of Hyrule. Anyone who enters will regret it.**

**TO THE UNKNOWN GROTTO**

**Grotto impossible to find in open parts of Hyrule. Entrance not recommended**

**TO THE GREAT FAIRY DOMAIN**

**Fairies or guests of fairies only**

Finally, Link came upon a sign that really stood out.

**TO THE SACRED REALM**

**Warning: Resting place of Ganondorf. Only members of the Royal Family can manipulate this realm.**

**DANGER: NO EXIT! ENTRANCE GREATLY DISCOURAGED!**

Link could not control himself, he began to walk toward the portal. Something was pulling him in.

"Link! NO!" yelled a nearby voice.

Link snapped out of it and ran from the portal to the middle of the room. Who was in there with him? Link looked around, frightened, and came upon a short, green figure.

It was Saria.

**END OF CHAPTER 11**


	12. Doors Through Dimensions

**Chapter 12 - Doors Through Dimensions**

"Saria...what are you doing here?"

"Link, I'm keeping an eye on the portal room," said Saria.

"New job?"

"Kind of. The Great Fairy of Hyrule Castle is in Termina and won't be returning for a while. She wanted me to keep the place secured...and how did you get in? I sealed the hole to this room?"

"Zelda's Lullaby can break any barrier."

"Oh yeah..._"Members of the Royal Family can do anything."_

"So...have you gone through any of the portals?"

"No way. The Great Fairy warned me not to. Many of them don't have exits."

"Well, there's bound to be a few that have exits."

"True, but I don't want to get in a rut."

"Where does this one lead to?"

Link read the sign.

**TO THE TOWER OF THE GODS**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: "Do not enter unless you have specific business here."**

**- Spirits of the Tower**

"Where is the Tower of the Gods?"

"Don't go in there. It's a sacred tower in the middle of the ocean."

Link's curiosity drove him to read more of the signs.

**TO THE SUB-WATER TEMPLE**

**If you can't breathe underwater, do not come in!**

**TO THE TEMPLE OF TIME**

_**ENTRANCE SEALED BY REQUEST OF THE ROYAL FAMILY**_

**TO GANON'S CASTLE**

**Warning: Different Dimension. Extreme Danger.**

"Whoa! I thought Ganon's Castle was gone for good!"

"It is, but it still exists in the Hyrulean Dark Dimesion. Don't go in, Link."

Link walked away, but some malevolent force was trying to pull him in.

"Uh...Saria?"

"Yes?"

Link continued to drag toward the portal.

"The Ganon's Castle Portal is drawing me in!"

"Link! Play Zelda's Lullaby!"

Link whipped out his ocarina and played about three notes...but it was too late. He had been taken by the portal.

Link screamed.

"_Link!" _exclaimed Saria.

Saria's voice faded away and Link saw himself falling again, in a dark, dark space.

Link awakened directly outside Ganon's Castle. The sky was sick and full of smoggy, grey clouds. He could hear the cawing of buzzards in the distance and felt the heat off of the lava pit. It was the Hyrule Quest Conclusion all over again.

Suddenly a voice echoed from nowhere.

"Ha! You fell into my trap, didn't you?"

Link's heart sank. He knew who was speaking. It was obviously Ganondorf.

"Where are you?" said Link.

"I'm still locked inside the Sacred Realm, but now because you fell into my trap, you have no choice but to release me!"

"And why would I do that?"

"The only exit is at the top floor of the castle, and you must obtain a key to open the exit. But, once you open the exit, all openings to different worlds are temporarily open, giving me a chance to escape!"

Link didn't know what to do. He looked back towards Hyrule Castle Market. It was in ruins, just like it had been before. But, he got an idea. He whipped out his nifty ocarina and played the Infinite Song of Time.

The notes echoed far...but nothing happened.

"Your ocarina does not work here, Link! You are in the Dark Dimension!"

Link had another idea. A brilliant one.

"I know, I can go back to the fairy fountain! It is still in the same place as the one in Hyrule Castle. I can escape from there!" Link thought to himself.

Link ran over to the fountain. Just like before, the massive pillar was blocking it. Luckily, Link kept his Golden Gauntlets. He hefted the massive pillar into the lava.

He ran inside. No fairy.

He played Zelda's Lullaby and the portal opened up. He jumped in.

Fortunately, Link had escaped from Ganon's Castle, but the portal room seemed different. Saria was no longer there.

This time the sign was different.

**WELCOME TO THE LAND BETWEEN DIMENSIONS**

**This room contains portals to the following places:**

Great Bay Temple, Termina

Outset Island, Hyrulean Sea

The Fire Temple, Hyrule

The Sacred Realm

The Temple of Time

The Chamber of the Sages

The Termina Moon

The Hidden Lost Woods

Other Portal Rooms

It was obvious; Link had to go to another portal room. He found the portal and warped back to Saria's portal room. Link was very relieved.

"Link! How did you manage to get back?"

"I have my ways...but there's more important news. Ganondorf is still trying to escape."

"He can't! He's locked in the realm...isn't he?"

"Yes, but he's trying to set traps in which people open the realm."

"Oh no."

"Don't worry. We're going to put a stop to this and get the Triforce of Power back! Let's go!"

Link and Saria entered the portal labeled:

**TO HYRULE CASTLE**

**Safe to enter.**

Ganondorf still lay in the ever quiet realm.

"I thought I had Link! That was my ticket out!"

_"There is no such thing as a ticket out of the Sacred Realm! There is no escape!" _repeated the myserious voice in the realm.

Who is the voice? Where was it coming from. Ganondorf did not know.

"There's a way to do anything! Nothing is impossible! I know I can maneuver my way out of here!"

_"Give up, because you can't!"_

Ganondorf grumbled and released many bolts from the triforce, endlessly going in every direction.

"CURSE YOU LINK, ZELDA, AND SAGES!"

The sages could hear him, from the Chamber of the Sages.

"Absolutely pitiful," said Rauru.

"Is he ever going to just...give up?" said Nabooru.

Saria, Ruto, and Darunia were not in the chamber.

"Rauru, I actually think Ganondorf may be trying to set traps outside the realm to open it. He may be onto something," said Impa.

"Hmm...most say the realm is unbreakable once sealed, but yes, until enough time passes, he can do minimal work."

"Well?"

"I personally don't think we should worry."

"Whatever you say."

Link and Saria were back in Kokiri forest. Still, they were the only ones there.

"We should warn everyone about this, Link."

"You're right. Let's put signs up."

"Where is everyone else?" asked Link.

"I have no idea. Probably out working."

There was a rustling sound in the distance through the silence of the forest.

"What was that?" said Saria.

The rustling continued.

"Who's there?"

Finally, a small figure popped out from the bushes.

"It's the fairy boy!" said the child.

"Saria, I think I have seen this kid before."

"Really? I haven't."

Now Link remembered. He HAD seen this child before. In both Hyrule and Termina.

"Hi, Skull Kid," said Link.

**END OF CHAPTER 12**


	13. A Forgotten Fairy

**Chapter 13 - A Forgotten Fairy**

"Well...Hello, Skull Kid."

"Hi, fairy boy! Remember me, from Termina?"

"How could I forget..."

The Skull Kid chuckled.

"Um...Link...who is this?" asked Saria.

"It's the Skull Kid. I met him first in the Lost Woods but I saw him again in Termina."

"Oh."

"How are you, fairy boy?"

"Very well, Skull Kid. Where are you living?"

"The forest!"

"I figured. Where in the forest?"

"The Lost Woods!"

"Have you seen anything rather peculiar in the Lost Woods?"

"Not a thing, fairy boy!"

"Well, Skull Kid. We need to leave. Stay safe."

"Bye fairy boy! Bye green-headed girl!"

Link and Saria began to walk.

"Link, don't you think you should tell Zelda about the dimension portals? It's one of the main things Ganondorf is going to try to use in order to escape."

"I'll get to it, but I'm tired of worrying. I need a break...I'm going to go get some milk from Lon Lon Ranch. Want to come?"

"No thanks, Link. I need to do some things back in the forest."

"Okay, see ya."

"Bye, Link."

Link headed for Lon Lon Ranch. It had been a while since he saw Malon. Upon entering the ranch, there was a new, large arch, which read: _LON LON RANCH: All kinds of milk at the best prices! Owner: Talon_

"Hey there, Hero!" said Talon, "whatcha doin'?"

"Just walking around. Thought I'd pay you a visit. Is Malon here?"

"Nope, son. She's delivrin' some milk to the professor down at Lake Hylia! She should be back soon, though. Want to buy some Chateau Romani? It just arrived here from Clock Town in Termina and it's in its best condition!"

"I'd love some, but I'm really trying to save up my rupees. I lack some things in my house and my arsenal."

"Whatever floats yur boat! ... Ah, dadgum it! I forgot to milk the cows! I have to go do that. Feel free to ride a horse or somthin'."

Talon walked inside the barn. Link walked into the horse pasture. Epona was getting a drink of water. Link whistled for her. Epona immediately ran over to him.

Link mounted the horse and began to ride. It felt good to ride his trusty horse again.

"Hyah!" yelled Link.

Epona began to run and jumped over the fence and out into Hyrule Field. The massive field seemed empty. The peahats weren't even out.

Link began to head for Hyrule Castle, but before he could, he saw Malon riding up in a chariot.

"Link! Hi, Link!" said Malon.

"Hey!"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing right now. Did you just get back from delivering milk?"

"Yes. What brings you to Lon Lon?"

"I don't know. Just checking up."

"I see. I need to go to the castle to deliver some milk. Want to come along?"

"Sure. Hey, Malon, has anything strange happened at the ranch recently?"

Link and Malon began to head towards the castle.

"Not that I know of..."

"Because I'm afraid Ganondorf is trying to escape the realm."

"Really? You think he could do that?"

"Well, no. He technically cannot open it himself, but he is trying to make it so someone else lets him out, by setting traps."

"Oh, dear."

"Don't go near the Temple of Time. That's where he can get you."

"I see."

"We are doing all that we can to prevent him from escaping, and if we retrieve the Triforce of Power from him, he won't be able to set these traps anymore."

"He has the Triforce of Power?"

"Yes. I have the Triforce of Courage and Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom, but we are missing the third piece, which Ganondorf still has."

"Oh my."

Suddenly Link heard that crackling sound again. It was the Skull Kid, and he was running.

"Fairy boy! Fairy boy!" yelled the Skull Kid.

"What is it?"

"A bunch of fairies just came out of the fairy fountain, and they say they was imprisoned there!"

"By who!"

"I forget the name! Started with a G!"

"Ganondorf?"

"That's it!"

"One fairy was lookin' for you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! She's right here!"

A small fairy fluttered out from behind the Skull Kid. At first, Link did not recognize the fairy.

"Tatl?" said Link.

Wrong. It was not Tatl. It was Link's other fairy. The one who remained in Hyrule.

It was Navi.

"Link!" said Navi.

"Navi! Where have you been?"

Really, Link could not remember the exact moment Navi left him. But soon enough memories came flying back at him...

_(In the Temple of Time)_

_"Link! We finally did it...we put an end to to evil torment of Hyrule."_

_"I wouldn't have been able to make it without you."_

_"Now you know what you must do..."_

_"I do, but I think I'm going to miss the Master Sword."_

_"I know, but you must return to your original time and close the Door of Time."_

_"You're right."_

_Link lifted up the legendary sword, and with one final heft, he returned it to the Pedestal of Time. Bright lights eminated from all the Temple, and there was a huge flash of light._

_Link was a child again. He looked at Navi, and the fairy fluttered up to the highest window and disappeared. Link walked out, as the Door of Time closed behind him._

_"Goodbye, Navi."_

Wait, no. He actually HAD seen Navi recently. He saw her in Zora's Domain.

"Link, I have been with other fairies in the Forest Temple. You know the Temple has become a Kokiri and Fairy sanctuary, right?"

"Yeah, Saria told me, but didn't you hang out with the Zoras alot?"

"Link, I'd love to stay, but I really need to deliver this milk," said Malon.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Malon rode off.

"Anyways, Link. Ganondorf is trying to escape from the realm, but you and I both know that we need the get the Triforce back."

"Definitely."

"Well, if you're willing to let me in on this, I think I've got a plan."

Link and his fairy began to walk over the drawbridge while the Skull Kid headed back to the forest. Link wasn't going to tell Navi, but this was probably the only useful information she'd given him yet!

**END OF CHAPTER 13**


	14. Emerald Mind, Crazy Mind

**Chapter 14 - Emerald Mind, Crazy Mind**

Link and Navi, walking through Hyrule Field towards the forest, are talking.

"Link, if you want to get that Triforce back, you _must _enter the Sacred Realm."

"No, I can't. Once you go in, you can't go out."

"Unless..."

"Unless...what?"

"Unless you have all three Triforce pieces."

"Is it really that simple? It sounds a little bit too easy."

"You and Zelda hold the other two pieces, so you both must go in together. Two is better than one."

"That's true."

"You and Zelda must use all the authority you have with the Triforce pieces, and once you get the third piece, you can do anything. The only thing that can control the Sacred Realm is the Triforce."

"How did you know all this?"

"I always have. I never told you this, but among all the other fairies, they say I have an 'Emerald Mind.'"

"What's that mean?"

"You remember our first quest? Inside the Deku Tree?"

"Of course."

"Well, the Kokiri Emerald that we got afterwards is known as the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, and also known as the Emerald of Wisdom, sort of like the _Triforce of Wisdom, _which Zelda has."

"And how does this relate to you?"

"The Great Fairies say I have an Emerald Mind, meaning I have great wisdom."

"Since when?"

"About a day after we got the Kokiri Emerald. I'm sorry I didn't tell you back then, it just seemed irrelevant."

Inside, Link was wishing Navi had given him better information than she did on the Hyrulean quest.

Link and Navi got closer to the forest, and soon enough they were inside the forest. This time, more people were there. Saria was there, and so were a bunch of other Kokiri children. However, they looked somewhat older.

"Hey, it's Link!" shouted a child upon the hill.

Link waved.

"Navi, I think I'm going to go to my house and take a nap...I'm tired."

"Okay. I'll be in your cap."

Navi flew into Link's cap.

Link went to his house and saw the _"Link's House...NO TRESPASSING" _sign again, and scaled the ladder. His house was the same as it had always been. How nice.

Link got on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Back in the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf still was continuosly planning random escape plans.

"As soon as Link makes the stupid decision of coming in here, that's when I'll escape," said Ganondorf.

"_You can try..." _said the voice.

"I can, and I will."

_"Okay."_

"Hey! You!" said Ganondorf.

The voice did not respond.

"Um...who are you?"

No response.

"Answer me!"

Still, no response.

Ganondorf let out a huge scream...yet no noise was heard.

"What happened?" Ganondorf thought to himself, "Why can't I hear anything?"

Ganondorf screamed again...not a sound.

Then it all made sense...there _never were _any sounds being made in the Sacred Realm. The Sacred Realm is completely silent, completely abstract, and extremely mysterious, and it always had been. The solitary confinement Ganondorf had in the realm since his defeat eventually caused him to go crazy, and become schizophrenic. There never was a voice speaking to him, and Ganondorf never actually said anything. It was all his imagination and the nothingness of the realm.

Ganondorf looked around in panic, as he had finally snapped out of his state. He tried shooting energy out from the Triforce, but that did not help.

_"LINK! ZELDA! SAGES! YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU **CAN'T **HIDE!" _exclaimed Ganondorf.

Too bad he couldn't even hear himself shout that out.

(back in the forest)

Link awakened from his slumber. It was 4 pm.

"Hey, Navi," said Link.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to the castle."

"To tell Zelda?"

"Yeah, let's get the third piece back."

Link walked outside, and to his surprise Epona was waiting for him right outside.

"Epona! Who brought you over here?"

"I did, Link!" said Saria.

"How did you know?"

"Thought you might need your horse when you get the Triforce back!"

"Thanks a lot!"

Link mounted on Epona, and rode out of the forest with Navi. It was sunny in Hyrule Field.

"Link, there's one thing I forgot!" said Navi.

"What?"

"I am not sure how you're going to get into the Sacred Realm!"

"Don't worry, Navi. I have a way."

"I trust you."

Link was nearing the drawbridge, but to his surprise...it was up.

Why was it up during the day? It only goes down during the night or when danger lurks in Hyrule Field.

That could only mean one thing...something was up in Hyrule Field. Link got off Epona.

"Navi, can you sense anything nearby?"

"Uh...I'm not sure...but I don't think it's good..."

Suddenly the sky began to darken. It began to rain. Then, out of nowhere, a very bright sphere began shimmering from right above the drawbridge.

"Navi! What is that!"

"I don't know, Link!"

The wind began to blow. Hard. The weather became bad and the wind blew in a circle revolving around the sphere.

_"Link!" _yelled Zelda from behind.

"Zelda! What is going on!"

"Ganondorf is trying to escape again! This time he's really done it, Link!"

"Well, what is that orb!"

"I'm not sure, but don't get near it!"

The Triforces on Link's and Zelda's hands began to glow.

"Link! Listen to me! Ganondorf is trying to steal the two Triforce pieces you and I have! If he gets them, he _will _be able to break out of the Sacred Realm!"

"So what do we do?"

"_Hide _your hand in your tunic and run!"

Link did so and ran off with Epona, but Zelda stayed.

"Six Sages, _Help!" _yelled Zelda.

Upon hearing that, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru, and Rauru all summoned in the Chamber of the Sages. All of the sages cast a super spell on the orb.

Link and Zelda looked at the violently spinning orb, as it began to shrink and the weather died down. Soon enough, the orb was gone.

"Wow, that was close," said Link.

Zelda sat down, stressed. The drawbridge lowered.

"Zelda?"

"Link...if he had gotten our Triforce pieces...Hyrule would become the wasteland Ganondorf had made it before. I can't even imagine how bad that would be."

"Zelda, there's only one way to stop this. We have to take the Triforce of Power from Ganondorf. That's his only connection to the outside world."

"You're right. I'm just scared."

"It's okay. I am too, but Navi's got a plan."

"I sure do," said Navi.

"Let's go to the castle," said Link, "Epona, go to the ranch."

Link, Navi, and Zelda walked across the drawbridge as Epona galloped over to Lon Lon Ranch.

**END OF CHAPTER 14**


	15. Into The Realm

**Chapter 15 - Into The Realm**

"Zelda, I think we should jump in the realm, get the Triforce, then get out," said Link.

"But it's not that easy!" said Zelda.

"What other choice do we have, Zelda? Ask him to give it to us?"

"Link, there has _got _to be a better way!"

"I sure wish there was!"

"Don't be cynical!"

"I'm not being cynical, you're the one who doesn't want to do it!"

"I do want to do it, there has just got to be a better way!"

"Okay, try and think of it--"

_"Guys!" _Navi interrupted.

Link and Zelda quietly looked at Navi.

"Both of you are wrong! Not to make you sound insignificant, but I have a better idea than both of you!"

"Fire away, Navi."

Suddenly Zelda's father walked in.

"Hi, dad."

"Hi, your majesty."

"What the Colossus is going on in here? What's all this noise?"

"Nothing, dad. We're just working on...on something."

"Well could you keep it down a little? Your mother is ill and is trying to sleep!"

"Sorry. What's wrong with her?"

"Unfortunately, we don't know. Some are saying that Ganondorf caused it, but we still don't know."

"I hate that man."

"Well, you guys keep it down."

Zelda's dad left.

"Okay, anyway, here's my plan," said Navi.

Link and Zelda looked at Navi, listening.

"Okay, what we do is we need to go into the Temple of Time and open the Door of Time. That way, we can enter the Sacred Realm. All you need to do is play Zelda's Lullaby before the Master Sword and the portal will open."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Navi. My father said _no one _was allowed in the Temple of Time. The second we set foot in there, Ganondorf will know, and he'll be ready for us," said Zelda.

"Well is there any other way?"

"Yes," said Link, "I know another way. It's in the room between dimensions."

"Oh, yeah...right..." said Navi, "well, to let you in on some info, the Sacred Realm is 100 percent silent all the time. Ganondorf can't even hear himself scream at the top of his lungs. However, when you _open _the realm, the silence barrier is broken, and sounds can be heard. So, you need to be quiet."

"What about after we enter? Will it become silent again?" asked Link.

"No, thank Nayru...It will become silent again once you leave, because it only becomes silent when it is in ship-shape, meaning no outside forces are inside the realm. Ganondorf was banished to the realm, so it recognizes him, and he belongs there now."

"Got it."

"Okay, what you and Zelda must do after entering is hold up your hands with the Triforces engraved on them. This will let Ganondorf know they are nearby. Then, he will come, so you both need to be ready. When he gets near you, you and Zelda are going to need to take the Spiritual Stones out, which brings back the Temple of Time issue. You need the Spiritual Stones for this."

"Why?"

"Because the unity of the three stones is in control of either the Royal Family or any of the six sages. Anything within the barriers of the three stones can be manipulated. So, Zelda, you're the one who needs to do this part. Once Ganondorf goes for the stones, that is when you can take the Triforce from him, and once you get the Triforce, you will have all three pieces, and Ganondorf _will not _be able to touch any of the Spiritual Stones because you will have control over him."

"And then what?" asked Zelda.

"You put the Triforce of Power on your other hand, and hold both of your hands up. Link, you too. Then, the six sages will help out a little bit. They will banish Ganondorf deep down into the realm where he cannot affect the outside world at all, and return the Spiritual Stones to the temple. Then, since you will have all of the Triforce pieces, you and Link will be able to escape...and, that's it! You'll never hear from Ganondorf again after this!"

Link and Zelda stood open-mouthed...looking at Navi.

"You guys ready?"

"Uh...yeah," said Link.

"Ready when you are," said Zelda.

Link, Zelda, and Navi all walked outside. The sun was setting and the sky was orange. It was quiet outside. Very quiet. All of the market townspeople had gone indoors, and no dogs were out running around.

"Okay," said Navi, "to the Temple of Time."

They all walked over to the temple. They walked inside.

Dead silent, just as it had been before. Zelda approached the stones and got them. (Zelda and her magic...)

Zelda and Link tiptoed out of the temple.

"Okay. Phase I complete! Now time for Phase II! To the portals! Link, lead the way."

They all walked back to the castle.

"It's here," said Link, pointing at the Great Fairy Fountain portal, "we have to crawl through."

Link and Zelda crawled through while Navi remained in Link's hat. Then, they were in the Great Fairy Fountain. Link ran up to the Triforce marking and played Zelda's Lullaby. The portal to the dimension room opened.

"We have to jump in," said Link.

"You sure this is it?" asked Zelda.

"Of course," said Link.

Link and Zelda jumped in. Everything went black and they temporarily fainted.

The next second they all awakened in the dimension room. The sign oddly had a different message.

**Welcome to the Room between Dimensions**

**Wherever you're headed, we can get you there.**

**Just be very careful, and watch your step. **

**You won't want to wind up in the wrong place**

**-The Great Fairy**

Link ran over to the left, looking for the portal.

**TO KOKIRI FOREST  
TO ROMANI RANCH  
TO SNOWHEAD, TERMINA  
TO THE FORSAKEN FORTRESS  
TO THE SPIRIT TEMPLE  
TO THE SACRED REALM**

"Found it!" said Link.

Zelda came over.

"Are you ready?" asked Navi.

"Yes, but I'm a little nervous, too," said Zelda.

"That's okay...On three, we all go in. Ready?"

Link and Zelda nodded.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

Link and Zelda ran into the portal, and fell in silently.

They fell...

and fell.

Once again, everything blacked out.

After a while, Link opened his eyes. He gazed out into the abyss of the realm of nothingness, and saw that he was levitating. Navi was inside his cap, and Zelda had just awakened.

The realm was a huge abyss of whiteness, stretching out to infinity.

Strangely enough, there was actually a _sign_ in the realm, and it was as still as a sign hammered to the ground. It read:

**The Sacred Realm**

**The abstract place of nothing to infinity.**

**SILENCE**

"Shh..." said Link.

"Now..." said Navi, softly.

Zelda tossed out the Spiritual Stones...between herself and Link. They did not fall. Instead, they formed a triangular pattern.  
The Kokiri Emerald on top, and the other two side by side.

Zelda and Link then both held up their hands, and the both Triforces began to glow. Suddenly a beam formed, linking Zelda's Triforce, Link's Triforce, and the stones all together.

"We're ready for you, Ganondorf," said Link.

There was a loud laughing in the distance. It was undoubtedly him.

A huge, powerful orb of energy came hurling at the Spiritual Stones. It struck the stones with intense force and extreme energy. Absolutely nothing happened to the stones. The orb disappeared.

There was something that Navi did not know. Nor did Link, Zelda, or Ganondorf. The stones drew attention away from the Triforce pieces for Ganondorf. So, his first instinct would be to go for the stones. However, Ganondorf continued to fire energy bolts at Link and Zelda, but they kept getting attracted to the stones and hitting them, which did nothing.

Finally, a right-bound bolt veared to the side, then back to the stones like a boomerang, and struck Link on the way.

Link let out a scream and the beam connecting him to Zelda and the stones broke.

"I've got you now!" said Ganondorf, "I've got you, the princess, and the rest of Hyrule!"

Link continued to scream. The energy bolt was very painful.

Ganondorf held up his Triforce of Power, and it glowed brightly. The Triforce faced Link, and his Triforce then began to glow.

_"Link! Light Arrows, NOW!" _exclaimed Zelda.

Link swiftly reached inside his arsenal and pulled out his bow and let a bright light arrow out at Ganondorf. Bullseye.

Ganondorf flew back and screamed. This gave Link the chance to regain himself and make the beam again. He held up his hand and rejoined the beams.

Then, Ganondorf very quickly darted for the Spiritual Stones and grabbed them.

"Ha! Now that I have the stones, I can use them to get the Triforce pieces from you! So foolish of you to bring them with you!"

"Now, Zelda!" yelled Navi.

Zelda began manipulating Ganondorf, and his Triforce began to glow again. But, Ganondorf used the Triforce and the stones to break free from the hold.

Ganondorf let out an evil laugh.

Zelda's heart completely sank.

"Now I'm coming back!"

Link's and Zelda's Triforces slowly began to peel off their hands.

_"NO!" _screamed Link and Zelda.

Had he beated Link and Zelda? Did Navi's plan just not work?

_"This is why you sould always have a Plan B!" _yelled Navi, _"SIX SAGES...ATTAAACK!"_

Six eminant beams of light came flying out of every direction at Ganondorf and created a huge sonic boom as waves rumbled all the way into infinity.

Link's and Zelda's Triforce pieces floated in the air, and the boom knocked the Triforce of Power out of Ganondorf's possession as well as the stones.

"Auugh!" said Ganondorf.

Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru and Rauru then swept by Ganondorf and blew all of the Triforce pieces into one, forming the ever-powerful _Triforce. _They then took the Spiritual Stones and disappeared.

Ganondorf began to fall, and he continued to fall until Link and Zelda could no longer see him.

Suddenly, Link and Zelda noticed they were no longer in the Sacred Realm. They were in the sunset sky beyond the clouds, with the complete triforce above them.

"We did it, Link. We got the third and final piece to the Triforce!" said Zelda.

**END OF CHAPTER 15**


	16. Him Again

**Chapter 16 - Him Again**

Link awakened inside the Temple of Time. The last thing he remembered was speaking to Zelda after retrieving the Triforce.

"Rise and shine, Link," said Zelda.

"Zelda, what just happened?"

"I can't remember. I guess when you go from one dimension to another you can't remember what happened in between."

"Hmm."

"Well, I had to wait for you to awaken. Now that we have all three Triforce pieces, we must restore them to the Temple of Time."

Link looked at the Triforce emblem above the Door of Time. Nothing but stone. The Spiritual Stones were back in their spots.

"That is where we need to put them," said Zelda, "don't worry, the power deep within the Triforce of Courage will never leave you."

Link and Zelda approached the platform before the Spiritual Stones. Zelda cast the three Triforce into the air, and each piece stuck itself into its designated triangle. Each middle piece of each Triforce filled in, forming the ever-powerful complete _Triforce. _

The Triforce lit up, as did the markings on the Door of Time. Suddenly, all sound went away.

"Hey, Zelda," said Link.

Zelda did not hear him. The temple had gone into its state of complete silence, meaning it is in shape, and nothing is inbalanced. The Triforce was back in place, the Door of Time was closed, the Spiritual Stones were in their places, and the Sacred Realm was permanently sealed.

Zelda signaled Link to go outside. Link complied and ran out after Zelda. Nighttime had fallen.

"The temple has finally returned to normal," said Zelda.

"What is to become of it?" asked Link.

"Nothing. It should be restricted, though. No outside forces should disturb it anymore."

"Right."

Zelda glanced out into Hyrule Field. She saw something strange running about the field.

"Hey, Link, look at that."

Link looked.

"What is that?" asked Zelda.

"I don't know...let's find out."

Link and Zelda scurried out to Hyrule Field. Unfortunately, the "mysterious figure" had disappeared.

"Hmm...wonder what it was," said Zelda.

"He didn't leave," said Link, "I can feel it."

Link began to walk right. Zelda slowly followed.

"It can't be...him...can it?"

Link did not respond. Instead he kept going, and behind a huge boulder, he saw someone he had seen only once in Hyrule.

"Fierce Deity?"

"Hello, Link."

"Link, who is that?" asked Zelda.

"It's okay, Zelda. He means no harm."

"You have restored the force of Hyrule back to its place so that Hyrule can function the way it was always meant to. After you first defeated Ganondorf, you ended the evil torment of Hyrule. But, now, you have completely restored the land of Hyrule with the Triforce. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Fierce Deity...What brings you here?"

"I have been waiting for you, ever since we last spoke. I have been waiting for the Triforce to be restored."

"Where have you been?"

"...Around."

"This is amazing. According to the plaque in the Happy Mask Museum, you have been spotted only once in Hyrule, and it was on the same day I defeated Ganondorf. Now I've seen you twice. Talk about luck."

"This is not luck."

"Then what is it?"

"You tell me, Link."

"Is it...coincidence?"

"No."

"Anticipation?"

"No."

"Just being in the right place at the right time?"

"Wrong again."

"I don't know."

"Destiny, Link. Destiny brings us together. You are now a _three-time _hero, Link. You saved Hyrule from Ganondorf. You saved Termina from Majora and the falling moon. Now you have restored the face to Hyrule."

"What does that have to do with all of this?"

"You are the chosen one, Link. I am the Fierce Deity. We are destined to meet up."

"Oh."

"That is why."

"So...will I see you again?"

"You can see me anytime you want."

"Really?"

"Reach into your arsenal."

Link reached into his arsenal and pulled out the first mask he felt. It was the Fierce Deity's Mask.

"Put it on," said Fierce Deity.

Zelda continued to stare at Link and Fierce Deity. Link donned the mask. His body changed form and became the mythical legend, Fierce Deity. The real Fierce Deity had disappeared.

"Fierce Deity?"

No response. Link then took off the mask. He shrunk back to his original size.

To his surprise, Fierce Deity was back.

"See, Link? You can see me anytime you want. I'm right in your pocket."

Link stood speechless. He looked down at the mask as its eyes lit up. Then, eyeballs and pupils filled the eye sockets. They were identical to Link's eyes. After that, the mask looked exactly like Link's adult face. Link was amazed.

Link looked up, and Fierce Deity was gone.

"What was that all about?" asked Zelda.

"Maybe some things are best just left alone," replied Link.

"Come on, I'm tired, and I'm sure you're tired."

"Yeah, I'll head back home. Good night, Zelda."

"Good Night, Link, and Thank you very much."

Link smiled.

Zelda walked back into the castle.

"Come on, Link, your house is waiting for you," said Navi.

"It's good to be back," said Link.

"It's good to have you back, Link."

Hyrule was content again. A symbol of the Triforce eminated in the nighttime sky.

Link and Navi walked off into Hyrule Field and on towards Kokiri Forest.

**THE END**

_Long Live Zelda!_


	17. Epilogue: Future River

**Epilogue: Future River**

It was a beautiful day in Hyrule. Everything was content now that Ganondorf was sealed for good and the Triforce imbalance was fixed. Link and Zelda were in the pasture of Hyrule Castle.

"Hey Link," said Zelda.

"Yeah?"

"Remember the Infinite Song of Time?"

"Yeah!"

"Well...there's something I was wondering."

"What is it?"

"We played it when Ganondorf still had the Triforce of Power. Now that he doesn't, I want to see if it results in the same thing."

"I'm up for it."

"Okay, this time, when you know you have changed dimensions, yell 'Hyrule Castle' before landing anywhere, and you will end up in this exact spot."

"Got it...so how far in the future are we talkin' here?"

"100 years."

"A _full century!_"

"Why not?"

"Whatever floats your boat, Zelda."

Link put the Ocarina up to his mouth and began playing the melodic Inifinite Song of Time. The notes lulled him into a sense of hypnotism, but before he dozed off, he exclaimed, "Hyrule Castle! 100 years!"

Link awakened. He was lying in the pasture of Hyrule Castle. The castle looked exactly the same. Link began to walk towards the market.

Evidently, the market was really no longer a market. It had grown rapidly and the civilization extended beyond the Temple of Time. However, the temple was off limits. Link continued to walk until he reached a sign before the "market."

**Welcome to Hyrule Castle City!**

**LEFT - Residences RIGHT - Commercial**

**STRAIGHT - To Hyrule Field**

**Need help getting somewhere? Get a map from one of the dispensers**

**or ask a soldier for help.**

**Have a pleasant day.**

Link walked forward. The town was much more crowded than it had been before. He walked left to see the Temple of Time. There was a large sign before the building.

**THE TEMPLE OF TIME**

**This legendary temple is the resting place of the Master Sword, the sword of the Hero of Time, the three**

**sacred Spiritual Stones, and the eternal Triforce.**

**Due to extensive security issues and reckless activity, the temple is off limits to the public**

**unless approved by the Royal Family. Counterfeits of the Spiritual Stones,**

**the Triforce, or other related items can be purchased in the Happy Mask Museum.**

**Have a nice day.**

"Good thing they restricted the temple," said Link to himself.

Fortunately, no one really noticed Link. But his legend passed down through the generations, so everyone somewhat knew of his physical appearance, but no one would ever expect to see him. Link walked out to Hyrule Field.

Once again, there was a sign with multiple arrows pointing in many directions:

KOKIRI FOREST: ACROSS THE WEST SIDE OF THE FIELD

KAKARIKO CITY/DEATH MOUNTAIN: OVER THE RIVER AND UP THE STAIRS

LON LON RANCH: STRAIGHT AHEAD

GERUDO FORTRESS/DESERT COLOSSUS: ACROSS THE EAST SIDE OF THE FIELD

The list went on and on, but overall, Hyrule seemed fine, and perfectly normal. Link went down the list, and then one really stuck out.

HYRULEAN SEASHORE: STRAIGHT ACROSS THE FIELD, BEYOND LAKE HYLIA

Link quickly played the _Serenade of Water._

Lake Hylia looked different. It was somewhat bigger, but that didn't really matter. As rivers from Gerudo Valley fed into it, a new river fed out of the lake, into the sea.

"Ahoy, sir!" yelled a nearby voice.

It was a man standing on small ship.

"Hello! What lies beyond the river?"

"The Hyrulean Sea, mate! I'll give you a ride to Outset Island for only 30 rupees!"

"What is Outset Island?"

"It's the closest island to Hyrule in the Hyrulean Sea. It is very very nice!"

"Is it big?"

"Big? No. But my friends and I give free rides back to Hyrule...so do you want a ride?"

"Yeah, why not..."

Link got on the boat. The boat began to cruise...quickly.

Sooner than Link thought, he was at the island. It was a very small island, but very nice. There were few cottages spread out across the isle.

"Thank you for riding! Someone comes by here every hour to pick people up. Even at night!"

"Which direction is Hyrule from here?"

"South! Directly south!"

"Okay, thank you!"

The man waved and sailed away.

Link looked around the island. Not many people were outside, and Link saw nothing that interested him. Then, a young boy ran out of his house. To Link's surprise, this boy looked somewhat like him. No, not somewhat. He looked _a lot _like him, but he was wearing different clothes.

"Hey!" yelled the boy.

Link simply didn't respond, but the boy ran over.

"Are you new to the island? I haven't seen you around very much."

"Oh, I'm not new. I'm from Hyrule," said Link.

"Wow, Hyrule? I've never been there."

"It's nice."

"You look...awfully familiar!"

"I do?"

"Yeah! But...geez, I can't remember where I've seen that face of yours before, or the green clothes."

Link just slightly chuckled.

"Oh, gosh. I've got to go eat dinner. See you later--uh..what's your name?"

"Um...my name's Mido," said Link, not wanting any suspicion from the boy.

"Oh, my name's Link. My grandmother persuaded my mother to name me after that Hero of Time from Hyrule. She said she used to live there and she knew the princess."

Link was shocked when he heard the other boy's name was Link.

"Bye, Mido!"

"Bye, Link."

Link played the Infinite Song of Time once the boy was out of sight and wound back up in his time, at Hyrule Castle.

"Link! What was it like?"

"Well, Hyrule is fine, it just grew a little."

"Oh, thank Farore!"

"There was just a river feeding out of Lake Hylia to a huge sea."

"Wow...so there's a sea beyond Lake Hylia?"

"Maybe, at least there will be one in a century."

"Oh."

"Want to go to Kakariko City?" asked Link.

"What for?" asked Zelda.

"To visit Impa? Something to do?"

Link and Zelda walked out and through Hyrule Castle market.

There was a box full of the new _Hyrule Morning Scrolls, _the weekly newspaper of Hyrule. Link decided to pick one up, being a new newspaper. The major headline on page one read exactly:

_**The Hylia River Project**_

**HELP WANTED: The Lake Hylia Boating Coucil has commenced a project in which**

**they will dig a river feeding out into the Hyrulean Sea, in order to help exporting from the**

**islands and easier travel.**

**DETAILS INSIDE!**

Link chuckled.

Zelda, who was walking behind, strolled up.

"What's so funny, Link?"

"Ah, I'm sure you'll hear about it later. Let's go to Kakariko."

"Haha, okay."

Link and Zelda walked out of the market and across the drawbridge.

**The End**


End file.
